GrimmIchi 100 Themes
by xXAshe.Kurosaki.Xx
Summary: Alright, i got dared to do this! I hope you all like itttt! Yaoi, Lemon, Violence, Rape, Angst, Drama, Death (Maybe) and a bunch of other awesomeness! Please enjoy!
1. Don't Leave Me!

**Okay, so this is just something I got dared to do by a friend of mine. GrimmIchi 100 themes challenge! Bare with me, I will try to update my other stories as soon as possible. But for now, I shall work on this one/ I hope you like it! **

**Comment/Favorite/Whatever. **

Ichigo let out an angry yell, drawing up Zangetsu and dashing towards his offender, Grimmjow, who raised Pantera and grinned sadistically, dashing forwards as well. The two of them kicked off the ground and clashed in mid-air, the force of their two weapons meeting sending both of them back the way they had come. Skidding to steady himself, Ichigo gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the stabbing sensation in his heart and eyes, and the lump in his throat. Desperately trying to swallow it back, he yells out, once again kicking off the ground and rushing at Grimmjow, who had paused and was just standing there.

At the last second, Grimmjow raised his blade defensively, blocking a rather well aimed blow from his offender. Grimmjow's lip curled up in a snarl, his cyan eyes narrowing as they locked with a pair of glistening, angry and hurt brown orbs.

"Why are you so MAD!?"

Upon the word, "Mad" He pushes back with his blade, sending Ichigo flying back. Ichigo skidded once more, balancing himself and panting slightly, his brown eyes locked on the taller male before him, Zangetsu held inside his shaking hands. His knuckles were white from the force he was using on holding his zanpactou, and the lump in his throat was slowly starting to get more painful, and hard to push away.

"Why am I mad!? I think you should fucking know that by now, you fricken asshole!"

Ichigo spat out his words, before dashing ahead once more, this time using flash step and appearing behind the blue haired Espada, raising his blade and slicing down, catching Grimmjows' back and shredding the back of his ripped and cropped uniform top. Grimmjow cursed rather loudly and disappeared into thin air, appearing behind Ichigo, wrapping his arm around the orange haired males' neck, applying enough pressure to stop his breathing momentarily.

"Listen to me. Why the hell are you so mad!? And don't fucking tell me I should know, because if I did, I wouldn't be fucking asking you!"

Ichigo spluttered, trying desperately to take in a breath of oxygen, growling in annoyance. He flails around a little, before raising his elbow and bringing it back hard into Grimmjows' gut, causing him to growl and let him go abruptly. Ichigo shot forwards, spinning around to face Grimmjow, his free hand lifting and caressing his red neck, coughing briefly as air filled his lungs finally.

"I'm mad because..."

He breaks off, his voice failing him. To be honest, he ... wasn't really angry at all. He...Didn't even know what he was at the moment. Grimmjow looked at him, eyebrow raised in annoyance and impatience.

"Because why!? Give me a fucking answer, Kurosaki."

Ichigo just stood there, suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. The lump in his throat had suddenly gotten so big he couldn't speak around it. Instead, he hung his head, Zangetsu falling from his hand and landing on the cold ground with a muffled, "Thwunk". Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed. What the hell was he planning?

Ichigo's eyes prickled, the common hint that he was going to cry. He hated crying, so he was trying everything he could not to. Unfortunately, that wasn't working out so well for him. Before he could stop it, a tear trickled down his flushed and blood splattered cheek. Then another one. And suddenly, it was like he had turned on a water faucet. Grimmjow noticed the tears and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Ichigo was...crying? Why!?

"Ichigo...What the-"

He was cut off by Ichigo yelling, finally snapping. His true intentions for the fight finally came out, along with some held back information.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!? You said you wouldn't, yet you fucking knew you'd have to! What the hell!? And you don't even fucking TRY to contact me at all, leaving me to fucking wait and contemplate for the better part of a fucking YEAR! Then, when you finally have the fucking decency to even SEE me face to face, you try to fucking KILL me! Why the hell? Grimmjow. You fucking lied to me!"

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. At the moment, Ichigo didn't even notice nor care. Grimmjow's eyes had widened. He had never seen the man like this, and to be honest, it worried him. True, he had left without warning, and true he hadn't contacted him for ages, but...He couldn't help it. Aizen had banished him, sending him to wander the deserts of Hueco Mundo alone and stripped of his title. He had tried desperately to somehow contact Ichigo, but he couldn't. Eventually, Aizen had taken pity on him and taken him back, but didn't give him his position as Sexta Espada back, instead humiliating him by assigning him as Ulquiorras' fraccion. Grimmjow scowled and opened his mouth to try and speak, but once again, Ichigo cut him off. His words hit him like a knife.

"I loved you. I thought you did too, but I guess my first impression on you was right. You're a fucking heartless bastard who knows NOTHING! Either get the FUCK away from me, or I will kill you. You've got ten seconds, and I'm counting."

Grimmjow's scowl turned into a look of surprise, then to a look of anger and spite. He let out a bark of humourless laughter, then growled lightly before speaking, starting to walk towards Ichigo slowly.

"You're not going to really fucking kill me, are you? Hah. You can't fucking do that. I know you can't."

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Ichigo scowled, leaning down and grabbing his zanpactou and holding the shaft with both hands, taking on his battle stance, trying to ignore the dull flutter in his stomach as the blue haired male moved towards him. To be honest with himself, he really didn't know if he would be able to kill Grimmjow, and even if he could, he knew for a fact that he would never forgive himself if he did.

"Sure." Grimmjow stopped a few paces before Ichigo, dropping Pantera and spreading his arms out to the side, fully exposing himself to Ichigo. "Do it. Kill me."

Ichigo paused, his jaw clenching. He couldn't do it. Grimmjow was right after all. He never "Loved" Grimmjow. He still did, despite what Grimmjow had done. He couldn't deny that he was just happy that Grimmjow was alive and had come back to him, even if it WAS just to kill him. Dropping Zangetsu once more, he glares at Grimmjow, a look of pure venom on his features, a few tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. His voice was bitter and hoarse from his yelling earlier.

"Fine. You win. I can't kill you. But you obviously can kill me, so go ahead. Isn't that was you've wanted all along? Ey Grimmjow?"

He glared coldly at the electric blue haired male, his usually bright chocolate eyes dull and full of poorly masked hurt, anger and loneliness. He closes his eyes, waiting for the blow...that never came. Instead, he was more then shocked to feel a pair of strong, cold and protective arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a firm and strangely warm chest. He freezes momentarily, shocked, before trying weakly to push Grimmjow away, but it was like pushing a brick wall. There was obviously no way of getting out of this, not that he even wanted to. Although he was hurt beyond belief, scared, angry and betrayed, he melted in the embrace he was craved for so long, his arms wrapping tightly around his strong torso, carefully avoiding the wound he had created before, his nails digging into Grimmjows' skin. He didn't want him to leave again, and he was trying as discreetly as he knew how to let him know that.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, his mouth set in a tight, firm line as he held the smaller male close to him. He had missed him, and he wasn't afraid to admit that. Ichigo had no idea just how much he was hurting. Even thinking of killing Ichigo, which used to be so...tempting before now, hurt him. And the fact that Aizen had sent him our on PURPOSE to kill him filled him with all of the harboured anger, regret and disgust he had hidden for years.

"Ichigo... I'm sorry."

Ichigo froze. Did he hear him right? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has apologized, and there wasn't even the smallest hint of sarcasm to his tone. He sounded, dare he say it, completely sincere. Ichigo pulled back enough to look up into the very face that had haunted him for years. His brown eyes narrowed, the tears having finally stopped, and he held the gaze for a few heartbeats, Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes staring intently in his own. Almost robotically, Ichigo leaned forwards, until their lips were inches away. He then paused, his eyes half lidded, before smashing their lips together, his hold on Grimmjow tightening.

Grimmjow groaned faintly, his own eyes closing as he held Ichigo closer to him, fiercely kissing him back. He gently, yet roughly bit on Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for permission before slipping his tongue past Ichigo's rose petal-like lips and meeting Ichigo's tongue, sliding urgently across it. Nobody kissed like Ichigo, and that coming from Grimmjow meant a lot. He unwrapped his arms from around the smaller male and lifted his hands, cupping the orange haired males' face, not breaking the kiss, and suppressing a groan as Ichigo's nails dug into the skin of his back harder.

Ichigo regretfully broke the kiss, panting heavily to try and pull oxygen back in his throbbing ribs. He opened his eyes and met Grimmjow's cyan eyes, holding the gaze. His words were low, almost lower than a whisper, but Grimmjow heard them loud and clear.

"Don't leave me. Please..."

The please was softer than the others, but Grimmjow caught every bit of it as thought he had screamed it. Something in his eyes softened and he smiled ever so slightly.

"I won't. This time, I mean it."

To Ichigo, those words meant more than "I love you" ever could or would. To him, that was all that Grimmjow needed to say.

**Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let's hope this didn't fail as bad as I think it did. :/ **


	2. Nightly Visit

**Weelll...This is the second chapter! I know, fast updating right? Ha-ha. As I said before, I'll get to Midnight Company, Forbidden Fantasies and stuff later, I promise! Bare with me. I got school, work and a bunch of other things to juggle around this...so THANK YOU to all of my followers who have been so patient with me! ENJOY THE SECOND PART OF MY 100 THEMES CHALLENGE! / **

Ichigo sighed faintly, laying on his bed and staring up at the darkened ceiling. He was wide awake, although it was well past midnight. For some reason he didn't understand, he couldn't get any sleep. Sighing faintly, his hands behind his head and blankets kicked off his over-heating body, he rolls to the side, pausing before sitting up and looking around, his elbows lazily perched on his knees, his feel flat on the ground and back hunched. He had this...feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Whether it was good or bad, he didn't know. He just knew he shouldn't be asleep when it happens. That could be one of the reasons he couldn't sleep. Maybe.

Ichigo suddenly froze, his eyes wide and locked on the door in front of him. He heard a twig crunch outside, and a grunt. Narrowing his eyes, he stood up, and shivered faintly, turning and looking at his window, which was suddenly wide open. Growling and glancing around him briefly, he stalks towards the window and shuts it with a slam. He was about to turn around and head back to bed, when he suddenly felt someone behind him. He could just hear deep breathing behind him, causing chills to shoot up and down his spine. Before he could turn around, the unknown assailant behind him wrapped their arms around his body, pulling him roughly against him. He could tell it was a male, just from the strong arms that were wrapped around him.

"What the fuck!? Who the hell..."

Before he could finish speaking, one of the arms unwrapped from his waist and the hand covered his mouth, effectively shutting him up and pulling his harder against the unknown male's body. He starts squirming, trying desperately to get out of the strong and only slightly intimidating grasp. Suddenly, he felt teeth on his neck, biting down hard and sucking, causing Ichigo to moan rather loudly from surprise and pain into the hand, his struggles to get free momentarily halting. He was completely confused, and was almost ready to panic, until he heard the voice of the offender.

"Miss me, Berry head?"

_Grimmjow. THAT Explains it. _Ichigo smirked behind the hand, and relaxes, not trying so hard to get away from him. Grimmjow lowers the hand from the other male's mouth, allowing him to speak, chuckling deeply under his breath.

"You know it, Cat."

He slips around in the strong grasp around his body, facing the slightly shadowed, yet unmistakable face of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He smirks faintly, the dull throbbing in his neck going unnoticed for the time being.

"What are you doing here...?"

"Seeing you, of course. Didn't I say I'd be back?"

Ichigo only smirked at Grimmjow's words, before leaning up and reconnecting their lips hesitantly at first. Grimmjow wasn't really one who was big on kissing, but Ichigo still stole kisses from the larger male whenever he could .What surprised him the most, though, was that Grimmjow immediately returned his kiss, rougher and more animalistic, turning their bodies around so Ichigo's back was facing the bed. Ichigo's arms immediately wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, pulling their bodies closer. Although he was more than a little surprised that Grimmjow had actually kissed him back almost immediately, he wasn't going to press the matter, letting everything that was going to happen, happen.

Ichigo smirked slightly, feeling a hard poking sensation on his abdomen, revealing Grimmjow's obvious arousal. His own was becoming rather uncomfortably restricted against his boxers as their bodies rubbed up against each other. All too soon, the heated kiss was broken, and the next thing Ichigo knew, he was laying flat on his back on the bed, arms flat out to the side. Grimmjow smirked and stripped the leather jacket off he was wearing, discarding it to the side. Grimmjow was wearing ripped black jeans and a see through mesh shirt, showing off his perfectly chizzled body, only causing Ichigo's arousal to heighten. Grimmjow smirked down at the male, leaning down and reconnecting their lips briefly, before breaking the kiss and latching his lips onto the other side of Ichigo's neck, biting down lightly and sucking on it, littering kisses across his neck and collarbone. Goosebumps exploded across his body, his head tilting to the side, his eyes locked on the blue haired male.

Grimmjow smirked ever so slightly, his hand running down Ichigo's body and pausing at his waist. His finger hooks around the waist band of Ichigo's sweatpants, pulling at them, hinting that he wanted them off. Ichigo smirked faintly, lifting his hips and hissing as his erection hit Grimmjow's body, the friction driving him insane. Grimmjow slipped Ichigo's sweatpants off, throwing them off the bed and leaning up, his body pressing down onto the orange haired males. He hissed with pleasure as their erections rubbed against each other, the friction from his jeans and the fabric of his boxers only making his arousal grow more. Ichigo lets out a light moan as Grimmjow pulls his hips up, and he immediately wraps his legs around the taller male's waist, their hips pressing together and arousals meeting. He moans faintly as Grimmjow connects their lips in a rough kiss, his hand slipping down Grimmjows' torso and stopping at the pant line. He teasingly pulls at the males pants, undoing a button and unzipping the zipper. Grimmjow let out a light growl before breaking the kiss and sitting up, causing Ichigo to whimper softly at the sudden and unexpected loss of Grimmjows' body.

Smirking, the cyan eyed male looked down at Ichigo, licking his lips lightly at the scence underneath him. Ichigo was sprawled underneath him, his legs lazily wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. His chocolate brown eyes were glinting from the moonlight that poured into his room from the open window, and his cheeks were dusted a dark crimson. The only thing that annoyed Grimmjow was the white wife-beater that covered Ichigo's toned body. He'd deal with that later. For the time being, he smirked and lifted his eyes back up to Ichigo, holding the gaze as he slowly and teasingly lifted his shirt off. Although it was already see through, he had a feeling that the orange haired male would probably want it off anyways. He didn't blame him. The shirt was starting to get annoying to him too.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow slowly starts to strip his shirt off. He smirked faintly, his brown eyes hungrily roaming Grimmjow's now fully exposed torso. He had the sudden urge to touch his skin, so he lifted his hands from his side and pressed them against the bluenette's obvious six pack, letting out the breath he had unintentionally been holding. Grimmjow smirked faintly, pulling the shirt off fully and throwing it to the side. He watched as Ichigo's eyes hungrily moved across his body, and his arousal twitched with impatience as his hands dipped below his abdomen, his fingers slipping underneath the waist band of his already undone pants. Ichigo let out a soft chuckle and unwrapped his legs from around Grimmjow, before sitting up, his chest meeting Grimmjow's. He pushes Grimmjow's pants down, groaning as the blue haired male pushed him back onto the bed, towering over him as he kicked off his pants, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. Ichigo glanced down, smirking wider as he noticed Grimmjows' obvious arousal poking through his boxers.

Grimmjow's cold hand slipped up Ichigo's shirt and across his over heated skin, causing Ichigo to shiver with excitement. The bluenette's hand roamed briefly across Ichigo's body, feeling his body before grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling at it, indicating rather impatiently that it needed off, and now. The orange haired male couldn't agree more, arching his back up to help the removal of the shirt. He squirms as it's taken off, feeling slightly self conscious now as he watched the shirt drop off the side of the bed. Grimmjow, who was now straddling his hips, smirked fierily down at Ichigo, his cyan eyes roaming Ichigo's exposed torso. He was perfect. His flawless skin glistened with a very light sheen of sweat, the moonlight cast across his body, illuminating every curve and muscle. Ichigo looked up, shivering at the amount of desire and lust clouding those intense cyan eyes.

Smirking, Grimmjow leaned down, his lips wrapped around a perky pink nipple, causing Ichigo to moan slightly and bite the inside of his cheek. _Damn...How the hell can he manage to look and act so damn cute when he can be this sexy? _Grimmjow pushed off the though, his tongue swirling around the pink bud, his teeth grazing across his experimentally. He smirked faintly at the moan and light squirm his actions earned, pulling away and switching over, giving the other pink bud the same treatment.

Ichigo's cheeks and body were on fire, his arousal becoming increasingly uncomfortable with Grimmjows' teasing. He grit his teeth holding back a moan as Grimmjow's teeth grazed across his nipple, and sighed when the warmth was gone. He opens his eyes and looks up at Grimmjow, who was staring down at him with an unreadable look on his face. Ichigo, at that moment, would of given anything to know what he was thinking. He had a pretty good idea though, especially when Grimmjow leaned down and connected their lips together, his hands cupping his erection, causing a muffled moan to escape Ichigo's lips and meld into the kiss. Grimmjow smirked, kissing the smaller male rougher, biting down on Ichigo's lip. He drew a bit of blood, and he licked at it a little, almost as a small apology. Ichigo moaned faintly, bucking his hips lightly into the taller male's hand, the friction causing his body to explode with heat. This time it was Ichigo who broke the kiss, much to Grimmjows' surprise, but the surprise was short lived. Ichigo pushed on the taller's chest, pushing him to the side. Grimmjow rolled onto his back on the bed and grinned as Ichigo straddled his hips. The grin only caused Ichigo to shiver with anticipation. Leaning down, Ichigo reconnected their lips, grinding his hips lightly against Grimmjow's, smirking into the kiss as the blue haired male moaned faintly, bucking his hips lightly against the orange haired males. Ichigo moaned lightly himself, the slow pace of the actions driving him absolutely insane. He breaks the kiss, panting slightly, opening his eyes to meet the cyan ones baring into his.

Grimmjow just chuckled, reading the annoyance in the other male's eyes, lifting his hand and gently yet roughly tangling it in Ichigo's vibrantly orange hair.

"Impatient are we...?" Ichigo shivered lightly as Grimmjow's sexy baritone emitted, his arousal twitching excitedly.

"No shit."

Grimmjow laughed lightly, the sound moving straight to Ichigo's over active groin, causing a small groan to leave his parted lips. Grimmjow leaned up, connecting their lips roughly and rolling them over to he was back on top, Ichigo's legs wrapped once against around his waist. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as Grimmjow's knee brushed against his arousal. In truth, Grimmjow himself was getting really annoyed with the slow pace as well, and was slowly getting tired of the foreplay, and decided that was enough, one arm propped up beside Ichigo's head to keep him elevated and from crushing the smaller male beneath him, the other slowly gliding down Ichigo's body, smirking into the kiss as his fingers ran across Goosebumps that were forming on his skin. Ichigo squirmed faintly, his arms raising and wrapping around Grimmjows' neck, kissing back fervently. _I'm surprised he's kissing me this much...He's being more affectionate than ever...Even given the circumstances, he never said anything about being more intimate...Not that I'm complaining. _

Grimmjow's hand stopped at the top of Ichigo's boxers, his fingers slipping underneath the waistband and pulling twice, getting the impatient hint across. Ichigo almost hesitantly lifted his hips up to help the removal of his boxers, and shivered as the cold breeze hit his erection, now unclothed. He heard the soft "thump" of his boxers hitting the ground. He now felt extremely self conscious, and turned his head to the side. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the taller chuckle. He was about to turn his head around to irritably ask him what the hell was so funny, but his words caught in his throat as he felt a large hand close around his member. He lets out a loud, unexpected moan and arches his back faintly, turning his head back around to face the taller male, his chocolate brown eyes half lidded and lips parted. Grimmjow was smirking, his hand grasping Ichigo's erection, amused at the smallers' reactions. Ichigo groaned and gently bucked his hips into Grimmjow's cold hand, his cheeks turning a darker crimson (If possible).

"G-Grimmjow..."

The bluenette smirked at the smaller, removing his hand from the orange haired male's member. Ichigo hissed at the loss, half heartedly glaring at the larger male.

"Yees?" Grimmjow's tone was sarcastically innocent, an eyebrow cocked in mock curiosity.

"Hurry the hell up already..."

Ichigo's words caused Grimmjow to laugh, shaking his head and leaning down, whispering seductively in Ichigo's ear.

"You want me, then get me."

Ichigo chuckled faintly despite himself, shivering once again at the words and unwrapping his arms from around the other male's neck and placing his hands on his shoulders. His hands glided down Grimmjow's body, his fingers ghosting over the toned muscles and stopped at Grimmjow's boxers. Smirking, Ichigo slipped them off as much as he could, and the other kicked them off. Now they were both completely exposed, and Ichigo marvelled silently at Grimmjow's length, discreetly licking his lips before looking up at the taller, who had had his eyes on Ichigo the entire time.

"You got any lube, berry?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the nickname, but nudged his head towards the dresser beside his bed.

"Top drawer, under the blue shirt."

Grimmjow grinned lightly and opened the drawer, pulling the lube out and raising an eyebrow as he skimmed down the little bottle.

"Strawberry scented?"

Ichigo mumbled something inaudible and looked away, glaring off into the corner. Grimmjow just laughed, popping the tube open and pouring some onto his fingers. He lowered his hand towards Ichigo's opening, leaning down and kissing the smaller's neck lightly before whispering; "Relax or else this is going to be pretty damn uncomfortable."

Ichigo just shrugged slightly, spreading his legs cooperatively, hissing as he felt the cold, slick fingers pause at his opening. He relaxed as best he could, but still hissed and tensed as the first finger entered him. Grimmjow made a light clicking sound with his teeth, gently nibbling on the smaller male's ear to try and calm him. Eventually Ichigo calmed down enough to relax his muscles, and Grimmjow smirked lightly, pushing in the second finger. Ichigo groaned lightly, squirming. It felt extremely weird. Grimmjow smirked faintly, pausing his actions to try and let Ichigo get accustomed to the feeling, before starting to scissor his fingers. Ichigo let out a light moan, squirming faintly. It stung a little, but the stinging sensation was slowly starting to fade away into pleasure. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed. He was searching for something. As he scissored his fingers, Ichigo suddenly let out a loud moan, arching his back. His arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, his nails digging into the male's skin, causing a light groan to emit from Grimmjow's lips. Smirking, he kept hitting that little bundle of nerves, enjoying how Ichigo squirmed and moaned.

Ichigo's body felt as though it was on fire, and his abdomen had exploded with a white hot sensation. He was close, and if Grimmjow didn't stop he'd loose it.

"G-Grimmjow...I-I'm coming..."

Smirking, Grimmjow suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers out of the smaller male. Ichigo groaned from the sudden loss, his body seemingly vibrating. His chocolate brown eyes glared lightly up at the taller male, which earned him a chuckle. Grimmjow took a little more of the lube, rubbing it on his throbbing member before leaning down, kissing the smaller roughly as he positioned himself at the smaller's entrance. Breaking the kiss, he looks down at the male, smirking. _God...He looks gorgeous right now..._ Ichigo's orange hair was messed up completely, and his eyes were half lidded and clouded over. His lips were slightly red from the constant kissing and parted faintly, small pants emitting from him, and his body was glistening with a small sheen of sweat. Grimmjow smirked faintly, his cyan eyes closing as he slowly pushed into the smaller, groaning at the sudden tightness. Ichigo arched his back, moaning loudly and gritting his teeth, fighting to keep his body relaxed. His nails dug into Grimmjow's skin so hard that he almost broke the skin, but neither cared at the moment.

Grimmjow paused once he was fully in, allowing the smaller male to get used to his length, before pulling almost completely out, then thrusting back in, almost immediately hitting the smaller's prostate. Ichigo arched his back, almost yelling out in pleasure as Grimmjow thrust harder into the smaller, moaning himself. Ichigo's nails were digging into Grimmjow's skin, and his body was pressed up against Grimmjow's, eyes closed and body shining in the moonlight with sweat.

"Harder..." Ichigo's mutter was heard loud and clear by Grimmjow, who groaned as he moved faster.

Warmth flooded into Ichigo's abdomen. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he didn't want this to end. He tried as hard as he could to hang on and not to release, but with Grimmjow's constant thrusting, it wasn't working. Before he knew it, his release hit him, and his mind went completely blank. All that he could focus on was the intense pleasure that was radiating throughout his body, his eyes shut. He almost screamed out with pleasure, the near-scream forming Grimmjow's name.

The simply feeling of Ichigo's walls closing around him was enough for Grimmjow to hit his own release, his cyan eyes closing and the pleasure consuming him completely. Thrusting faster, he released inside the smaller, groaning loudly, the two males' bodies crashing against each other. Grimmjow rode out his orgasm, letting out a moan as he thrusts one last time before slowly slipping out of the smaller. Ichigo moaned lightly as he pulled out, panting heavily. His head was tilted to the side, eyes half lidded and body covered in sweat and his own seed. Grimmjow collapsed beside Ichigo on the bed, panting just as much, his cyan eyes illuminated in the moonlight spilling out from the window. Ichigo turned his head to look at him and smiled faintly, his heart skipping a beat when Grimmjow returned the smile.

Sighing, Grimmjow lifted his arm, pulling the smaller male closer to him. Ichigo smiled faintly, and arm lazily moving around Grimmjow's torso, hugging his body closer to his own. _Why is he being so affectionate? _Ichigo looked up at the bluenette, his chocolate brown eyes harbouring a look of confusion and affection. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Ichigo shook his head, smiling lightly. Whatever it was that had compelled Grimmjow to be so intimate and affectionate, he didn't want to jinx it.

"Nothing."

Grimmjow shook his head, sighing lightly, before closing his eyes. He was almost asleep, same with Ichigo, when he heard a chuckle. Opening his eyes, he glances over the smaller males' body, almost choking when he saw the bedroom door open and a male poking his head into the room.

"Oi, Berry?"

"What is it?"

Grimmjow smirked lightly, shaking his head.

"I think you're father is outside the door."


	3. We're falling apart

**Alright, this one is kind of because I've been really upset and stuff lately, so yeah. This is ****_loosely _****based on what I'm going through, in a way, with my girlfriend (Now former girlfriend.../3) Tori. (Yes, Imma girl too. Shutup. ) In a way, I'm Grimmjow and she's (Kind of) Ichigo. Please, no hates or flags on this story in particular, okay? Just CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques slammed the door to his room in both anger and frustration, his jaw clamped shut and body radiating heat. He leans up against his now closed door, glaring ahead of him at the window, his hands slowly closing into angry fists, his body shaking. Swallowing harshly, he pushes himself off his door and walks slowly towards his bed, pausing beside his overflowing desk. Looking at it, his cyan eyes fall on a little teddy bear with the words, "_Love ya, Big boy!" _On it.

_Ichigo. _

Fists still shaking, he reaches out and grabs the little bear, looking at it. It was black, and had pink button eyes with a light pink nose, the paws sewn onto the little heart. All in all, it was cute. It still even smelled like the orange haired male. Grimmjow's cyan eyes narrowed, and he gazed at the bear only for a few more seconds, before letting out a loud and hurt growl, his fingers tightening their hold on the bear. Jaw clenched shut; he threw the bear as hard as he could across the room, watching as it hit the wall and rebounded feebly off it, landing with a soft thud onto the ground. Body still vibrating, his head slowly bows, his arms rigid at his side, he takes a deep breath, holding it briefly, before letting out in one great, "Whoosh".

Lifting his head, he strides over towards his bed and flops on it, laying on his back and staring blankly up at the ceiling, his cyan eyes dull and almost lifeless. Uninvited, the memories of that day flooded back into his tired mind.

_"Why!?" _

_Grimmjow shook his head, glaring at the smaller male, his cyan eyes cold and guarded. Ichigo's hands were curled into fists, his chocolate brown eyes swimming with anger, hurt and frustration. _

_"Do you even fucking care about this relationship!?" _

_Grimmjow's voice was low, cold. It was almost as if he was hiding something, which in all actuality he was. _

_"You know I do." _

_"Then fucking show it, or else I'm gone. I'm tired of you're demanding words, you're cold attitude! I'm fucking SICK of how you seem to think that the relationship will go however you want it too!" _

_Grimmjow's fists uncurled, and his arms wrapped around his chest. He regarded the smaller male with a blank look, refusing to answer. In truth, he was hurting as well, but his pride wasn't letting him to say anything about it. He never meant to come on this way to Ichigo. Hell, he loved him, and he knew he did. It was just...something he couldn't control. Things slipped out in a way that was completely the opposite of how it was, and they fought, almost broke up, and then got back together. It made his head reel. When he thought about it, it would be better for them if they broke up, but...something in him couldn't bear for them to break apart. He would never tell, but the fights they were constantly finding themselves in were tearing him to pieces. He had never been one to come clean with his feelings, and in times like these, he wished pitifully that he could easily say everything he needed to Ichigo for him to stay by his side. _

_Ichigo was staring at Grimmjow with the most wounded look that the taller of the two had ever seen grace those perfect features. He was being torn apart, and the cause of everything was his stupid lack of compassion. _

_"Answer me..." _

_Instead of the anger that filled Ichigo's eyes, his words were soft and broken. Grimmjow looked away. He couldn't stand looking at him, seeing all the hurt, uncertainty and anger that he had caused. Ichigo's raised voice caused him to wince, and his rising annoyance over took him, taking out all of the hurt, love and the sudden need to comfort Ichigo out. _

_"FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" _

_"What the fuck do you want me to say!? That I'm sorry!? I've tried. You've had your fair fucking share in this as well!" He suddenly went into a harsh falsetto of Ichigo's voice, turning and facing the smaller male, his cyan eyes bearing deep, coldly into Ichigo's brown, guarded ones. "If you don't stop being such an ass I won't talk to you!', "You're being demanding again!" Grimmjow suddenly felt a pang of extreme guilt at the look in Ichigo's eyes. He wanted to stop, to shut up and hold him close to him and say sorry, whispering all of the things he needed to say to Ichigo, but he just...couldn't stop. "You've got your fucking facts wrong. I wasn't demanding you. If I was, I'd be fucking screaming at you to do what I say, and even get abusive. THAT'S demanding, dammit! God, Ichigo I just don't know what the fuck to do anymore. You say you want to keep this relationship, THEN SHOW IT! You've been waiting for me to hold up my end, and godammit I'VE BEEN TRYING! But it seems like you've been hanging on to the thought that I'VE caused everything! That you haven't done anything. I take the fucking blame for most of the things I've done, now it's your turn. Hold up your fucking end." _

_Grimmjow threw his hands up in the air, walking backwards towards the kitchen table behind him. He  
had been invited to Ichigo's house for the weekend, since Ichigo's family had gone out for the weekend. Unfortunately, a weekend that was supposed to be full of love and comfortableness had turned into the fight to end everything. Ichigo was staring at Grimmjow like he had just struck him, his mouth parting as though he was about to speak. Grimmjow wasn't done yet. He cut him off right before he could say a word. _

_"I'm leaving this fucking relationship in your hands. Do whatever the hell you want with it. If you think there's something we can do, or if we still have a chance, then save the relationship. If you choose that, than work on holding up your end of this. If you think that we're better off without each other, then end it. It's in your hands now, Kurosaki." His words were cold, and the back of his eyes prickled dully. He had never cried in front of anybody, and he wasn't about to show weakness. _

_Grimmjow's heart seized up suddenly as he watched the smaller male. Slowly, he straightened up and unclenched his fists, crossing his arms over his chest, one small, crystal like tear slipping out of his dull brown eyes and rolling lazily down his flushed cheeks. All was tense and silent. Grimmjow didn't like it one bit. He was through. He was hurting more than he ever thought he was capable of. He did the first thing that came instinct to him in situations similar to this, where he felt like he was about to break. He shut down. _

_He took one last look at the smaller male, giving him one more chance to reply, before he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, towards the door. Ichigo's voice stopped his momentarily, though. _

_"There's no point. We're fighting too much. I'm calling it quits and tossing in the towel." _

_Grimmjows' heart seized up and his body went numb. Almost immediately, the dull prickling behind his eyes picked up, tears welling up in his cold, suddenly vulnerable eyes. He didn't turn around. He didn't run back to the smaller male and apologize for what he had caused. He didn't say just how much it was killing him inside that they were splitting. He didn't say what he should of. Instead, he kicked back into action, storming over to where his coat was thrown, snatching it up and throwing it over his shoulder. His hand shakily grabbed the door knob and opened it, Ichigo's last words hitting him like a knife. _

_"Guess that's it, isn't it? Nothing else much to say except have a good fucking life, Jeagerjaques. Almost like we never met, eh? Guess that's what you wanted." _

_Grimmjow paused, his eyes widening. Is that was Ichigo really thought he wanted? No. This had gone too far. He wheeled around, only to see Ichigo storming up the stairs. Desperately, he called out to the smaller, who was slipping from his grasp. _

_"Ichigo! Wait! I need to tell you s..." _

_He broke off when he heard the door to Ichigo's room slam. He had done it. They were over. No apologies, no kissing, and no more Ichigo. Shaking violently, he wrenched the door open and stepped out, slamming it angrily behind him. Glancing up, he saw Ichigo's head poking out of the window, looking down at him and scowling, tears running down his cheeks, then he was gone. Grimmjow, although he couldn't see him at that moment,, knew he was being watched, so he calmly strode down the walkway, through the street, and into the field beyond the Kurosaki's house. Once he was sure he was out of Ichigo's field of vision, he broke into a run, the tears he had desperately tried to conceal streaming freely, hotly down his cheeks as he tore through the field. _

Grimmjow shook his head, shakily sighing. More tears prickled at the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them out, instead doing what he always did; bottling them up and locking them away. He had blown it with the only man he had ever loved, and that he was happy with. He had caused everything, and it was killing him inside. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his messy blue hair, his shockingly blue eyes sweeping across his untidy bedroom, landing on a rather adorable picture of Ichigo, wearing a little white cat hat and blushing furiously, his hands outstretched as he tried to block Grimmjow from taking his picture. The memory caused him to chuckle lightly, a small smirk gracing his lips. Standing up, Grimmjow stripped his shirt off and threw it lazily to the side, looking around his room again before walking across it and retrieving the bear he had thrown to the wall. Picking it up, he looked at it again, smiling lightly and throwing it carefully onto his messy bed, before walking out of his bedroom.

Yawning, he tried to briefly forget everything had happened. He was trying to move on in the only way he knew how, pushing his problems away and pretending like they had never happened. He walked through his silent, lonely house, his eyes half lidded as he made his way towards the kitchen, scratching his chest dully. He was halfway towards the fridge when suddenly the door bell rang. Pausing, a weird look crossed his features. Who the hell could that be?

Slowly he walked back through his house towards the front door and opened it, glaring at the visitor. To his surprise, the very male that he had been trying to forget was standing in his doorway, looking like he had just been through hell and back. His orange hair was completely messy, and his eyes were rimmed red, clearly due to him crying. Grimmjow's heart unexpectedly leapt, and he gulps back a sarcastic retort.

"What are you doing here?" Is what he said instead of, "Look who came crawling back."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, his brown eyes meeting his own. Grimmjow's hardened, guarded features melted immediately at the look in Ichigo's dull eyes. The sun was setting behind the hills, and shadows were being cast across the landscape. Scowling to himself, Grimmjow leaned against the door frame, and eyebrow raised, waiting for Ichigo's response.

"I...Grimmjow. Can I come in...?"

Grimmjow blinked, taken aback, faltering slightly before opening the door fully and motioning briskly with his head for the orange haired male to get in. Ichigo slipped in, his head down ever so slightly and hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. Grimmjow closed the door and turned to face the smaller, leaning up against the door, his arms crossed over his exposed chest. Ichigo turned to face him, his brown eyes glancing at his chest, before meeting his eyes. All was silent for a few moments, before Ichigo's slightly hoarse voice broke it.

"Grimmjow...Listen. I'm..." Ichigo broke off, looking away from Grimmjow, biting the inside of his cheek lightly. He was trying to find the right words to say, and Grimmjow could tell, so he gave him time. "I just...I don't know about you, but I don't want our relationship to end like this...and I don't want you to leave my life...But honestly Grimmjow, I don't know if there is anything we can do to save us...and if there is, please...Can we try it!?"

Grimmjow watched the smaller male, his eyebrows creasing slightly. Pushing himself off of the door he walks past the smaller, motioning for him to follow him as he walked into the living room. Turning to face Ichigo, he sits on the couch, patting beside him and motioning for him to come and sit. Ichigo blinks and hesitates, before walking over and sitting down beside Grimmjow rather awkwardly, going silent for a moment before speaking again, looking away from him and trying to focus on something, anything other than Grimmjow.

"Listen...I guess what I'm trying to say is...can we start over? And I don't mean just start this all over like before this fight. I mean go back to the way we were when we first met. When we only fought FOR Each other, not with." He turned, finally, and looked Grimmjow dead in the eyes, his chocolate brown eyes both pleading and pained. Grimmjow took a deep breath before speaking, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Finally, the words he had wanted to say to Ichigo for months came spilling out, and what he said surprised even him.

"Ichigo...I want to save our relationship just as much as you do, and I'm...sorry for all the pain and trouble I caused...You don't deserve this. Hell, I don't deserve you." He pauses, and just when Ichigo's mouth opened to respond, he decided to finish what he was saying.

"I love you. Don't let anything that we do make you think otherwise...The reason why I brought up us breaking it off was because I knew how much I was hurting you, and I guess I didn't want you to end up hating me...I don't want you to leave my life. I never said that, and I never would. Hell Ichigo...You're the best damn thing that has ever happened in my screwed up life! I'm sorry I've made you feel like I don't care...I'm sorry about how badly I've been hurting you...I don't want you to go...I never want you to leave...Believe me!" He paused, and looked at Ichigo, his cyan eyes intense and glittering, welling up slowly with tears. Ichigo was staring at him, blinking and completely silent.

"I just...Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing. I've never felt this way about anyone, and ... I guess the reason why I've been acting like this is that I don't want you to EVER Leave me...and Yeah, before you say it, the way I've been acting shows nothing of that sort, but please Ichigo...Bare with me here...I'm terrible with this... 'feelings' shit...I don't-"

He was cut off by Ichigo almost literally throwing himself at the taller male, and the wind was nearly knocked out of him as struggled not to fall backwards, Ichigo nearly hugging the life out of him. Coughing, Grimmjow winced, his arms hesitantly wrapping around the smaller male. Ichigo suddenly let go of him, his chocolate brown eyes meeting Grimmjows'.

"Grimmjow...I'm sorry..."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What now?

"What are you sorry for? I started this..."

Ichigo simply shook his head before speaking, his voice confident and firm. "No...I did..."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort, but was suddenly cut off by Ichigo's hand pressed against his mouth. Grimmjow tried to ignore the sudden urge to lick the other male's hand, and instead settled with glaring daggers at him.

"It was my fault. I ended it...Don't blame yourself for my stupid mistake...I ended it because we were fighting too much, and I knew I was hurting you. I didn't want to keep hurting each other again...You mean too much to me to let this keep happening."

Ichigo's hand lowered from Grimmjow's mouth, granting the chance to speak. Grimmjow scowled lightly before he responded, clearing his throat.

"I was hurting you more than you were hurting me...I brought up you ending it because I knew you wouldn't be able to keep this stupid little game up much longer...and I didn't want you to end up hating me."

To his surprise, Ichigo let out a light laugh, shaking his head before looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Hate you? No. I could never hate you. You know, as much as we clashed…I never once hated you. I was only thinking of how much it was hurting us. That's why I called it off. To try to put an end to the almost constant fighting. If we were to start all over as if we had never dated before and have a better understanding of where we both stood we might have a better chance. It you want…Of course."

Grimmjow took a good hard look at Ichigo before responding, his voice low and thick with an unknown emotion.

"Yeah...Let's do that..."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, and they held the gaze for a few moments, before they slowly moved in together, their lips inching towards each other. Getting a little frustrated with the slow pace, Grimmjow reached out and gently pulled Ichigo against him, their lips crashing together. His eyes shut, and he relaxed completely against the other males' body. One small tear leaked out of Grimmjow's closed eyes, and rolled down his cheek. For once, Grimmjow didn't care. They were back, and there was no way in hell that he was going to blow it this time. Not now that he finally had him.


	4. Class is in session!

**I don't know why, but I just really like this dare. That and another part of it was to make at least ten chapters. _ Please enjoy! This one is probably one of my favourites so far. Enjoy! **

Ichigo's brown eyes darkened as he gazed almost longingly across the quiet classroom. His eyes were fixated on a certain blue haired male, who was leaning back in his seat, feet propped up nonchalantly on his desk. He seemed to be completely at ease, his cyan blue eyes half lidded and distant, his electric blue hair lazily styled as always. His posture was slouched, and obviously hinting that he didn't care. The teachers had beaked off at him about having his feet on the desk, but eventually they just gave up, seeing as he wouldn't listen no matter how many times they tried to chastise him about it. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was his name. Everyone in the school knew it, and his reputation as a rebel. Despite that, Ichigo couldn't help but be attracted to the dangerous male. Rumours around the school said that he was in a gang, the Youngbloodz, and that his father was the leader.

Grimmjow was from an adoptive family, his brothers and sisters all having been adopted. He had about 10 siblings, and his father (Or fathers) were gay. They had a small, er, addiction to adopting, and stopped only because things were starting to get a little too out of control in their household. Aizen Sosuke, his "father" was a very skilled gambler, and also had a part time job as a hit man. For some reason that Grimmjow both didn't understand and secretly admired, Aizen had never alerted the Police about himself. He had somehow managed to remain under the radar, even though his rate of killing was more than any other gang member before him. Grimmjow, despite his hatred for Aizen, had to admit that if he had to choose someone to be his idol, it would have to be Aizen. The rest of his family, however, were people he could do without. He wouldn't want them dead, (Well...Nnoitra maybe. Luppi defiantly.) He just wanted to live in a house without all of those fuckers annoying him daily.

Ichigo, despite Grimmjow's reputation, found himself staring at Grimmjow during class more and more, and his best friend Renji was even starting to notice.

Currently, the reason behind Ichigo's distraction to Grimmjow was the bright red lollipop that the taller male was savouring. His pink lips wrapped around the treat, sucking on his a few times before slipping the candy out of his mouth. His tongue then darted out and glided across the shining candy, causing Ichigo to shiver lightly, his chocolate brown eyes locked on the lollipop. He couldn't help but wish that he was that lollipop, having Grimmjow's bright red tongue licking across his body..._What the hell!? Am I seriously jealous of a fucking CANDY? This IS getting out of hand. _Shaking his head, Ichigo was suddenly extremely grateful that he had decided to wear baggy sweatpants that day, the actions that Grimmjow was doing heading straight down to his groin.

Ichigo was so wrapped up in both his thoughts and his daydreaming about being Grimmjow's lollipop, that when the bell rang to signal the end of school, he jumped. Shaking his head and blinking a few times, he looked down at his desk and immediately started gathering his belongings together, casting glances over at Grimmjow as he did so. Grimmjow stood up rather slowly and took his time grabbing his things, yawning and stretching. Ichigo slipped up out of his desk, unaware that they were the last two in the classroom. Grabbing his book bag, Ichigo dumped his school books in it and threw it over his shoulder before glancing once again at Grimmjow. He almost shit himself.

Grimmjow's intense cyan eyes were locked on him, his eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly with a curious look etched on his flawless features. Ichigo gulped and silently cursed himself as his cheeks exploded with heat as their eyes met. He quickly blinked and turned his head away, walking briskly out of the classroom. He was stopped, however, by a voice calling out to him. "Oi, Kurosaki."

Ichigo froze. He was debating whether or not to stop and turn to face the male, or just walk away and get out of this terribly uncomfortable situation. He decided on the first. Turning on his heel, he looks at the taller male, who was standing infront of his desk and looking at him, leaning backwards, almost sitting on the top of the desk. Ichigo promptly avoided looking into the intense blue eyes of the other, instead focusing on his startlingly blue hair.

"Hm...?"

To his utter shock, Grimmjow moved away from his desk and weaved his way around the other desks until he was standing in front of the smaller male, a light, a light grimace on his features. Ichigo almost let out a squeak as Grimmjow leaned over to him. He was so close...Ichigo unintentionally sniffed the taller male, his cheeks dusting a slightly darker pinkish tint. He smelled like Old Spice with a mixed scent of cigarettes. It turned out that Grimmjow just leaned over to close the classroom door behind them. Coughing slightly, Ichigo stepped back against the now closed door, away from the taller male. He was suddenly feeling slightly claustrophobic, being locked in the small classroom with Grimmjow, who could make him faint just by looking at him. (He hoped desperately that that little fact wouldn't come into play at that moment.)

Grimmjow stepped back, looking at the smaller male, the red lollipops' stick sticking out of his lips. A set frown was on his lips, his arms crossed over his chest. All in all, he looked very intimidating at the moment, and Ichigo was suddenly extremely self conscious. He looked away from the taller, glancing at the teachers' desk. _What happens if the Teacher comes back!? _Before he could voice his sudden concern, Grimmjow's unintentionally seductive voice rang out throughout the suddenly very, very small classroom.

"You seem nervous. What's wrong?"

Ichigo meant to make a nonchalant laugh, but it came out as more of a squeak. He turned to face Grimmjow. Big mistake. Their eyes locked, and his voice faltered slightly.

"I-I'm...Not nervous!"

Grimmjow just stared at him for a few moments, before shaking his head and chuckling, the sound emanating from deep in his throat. His cyan blue eyes twinkled in the dull light, and Ichigo's stomach flopped. His heart sank and he gulped rather painfully.

"What?"

When he got no response, his embarrassment turned into a slight flare of annoyance. He stood a little straighter, off the wall, his chocolate brown eyes meeting the intense blue ones baring into his skull.

"What!?"

His voice was a little stronger than before, and it surprised even him. Grimmjow just smirked, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth and flicking it into the garbage can beside him. To Ichigo's complete surprise, he just moved closer to him, until their bodies were inches away. Ichigo gulped, stepping back up against the door again, craning his neck to look up at the intimidating male. Grimmjow's smirk widened and his left arm reached out, flicking the light switches off. The windows weren't open, and the classroom was plunged into darkness. Before he could react, he felt a strong body lean right up against his. To his horror, he could feel himself grow excited, and tried to shift so that his rather noticeable boner wouldn't be so...ah, noticeable. Unfortunately, he couldn't move, and his lower region was pressed up against the taller male. He only hoped that Grimmjow either wouldn't notice it, or wouldn't say anything. Next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips crashed against his roughly, earning a surprised gasp from the orange haired male.

Grimmjow smirked against the smaller males' lips, roughly kissing him, biting down on the orange haired males' bottom lip enough to make him gasp, and then using the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Ichigo's eyes were wide, his body frozen against the others', in horror and pleasure at what was happening. Sure, he had guiltily fantasised bout the other male kissing him like this before, but he had never, EVER, thought that it would ever happen. And now that it actually was happening, he had no idea what he should do.

Eventually, Grimmjow pulled away, his face lingering inches away from the smaller males'. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's warm breath against his face, and his cheeks heated up even more. His eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness, so much that he could just make out Grimmjow's form in front of him. He remained awkwardly silent, not sure what to say. His toes nearly curled when Grimmjow spoke.

"Follow me..."

Ichigo then felt a hand grasping at his arm, pulling him forwards. Ichigo promptly dropped his bag on the ground, following Grimmjow through the darkness. Adrenaline pulsed through his body. This had to be too good to be true. Right? Someone like Grimmjow didn't just decide one day to kiss someone like Ichigo in the darkness of a classroom after class. But, as unorthodox as this was, he wasn't about to stop it.

Grimmjow paused, and Ichigo nearly bumped into him. Before he could say anything, he felt hands on his waist, and he was suddenly pulled against Grimmjow's body. Gasping lightly, he felt those sinfully soft and intoxicating lips crash against his again, only more rough and demanding this time. Ichigo groaned slightly, and decided to give in, his chocolate brown eyes closing and body melting against the strong one pressing against his.

Grimmjow smirked faintly into the kiss, his grip tightening on Ichigo's waist. He turned slightly and lifted the smaller up, stepping forwards and setting him on the teacher's desk. (Thankfully, the desk was almost empty.) Ichigo gasped, his heart beating a mile a minute and his body buzzing with arousal. This had to be too good to be true. As the kiss progressed, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjows' neck, pulling their bodies closer together. Grimmjow groaned very faintly, his arms to either side of the smaller male, holding himself up. Ichigo's back arched slightly, electricity shooting through his body as his tongue slipped across Grimmjows'. He still couldn't believe that Grimmjow was here, doing this with him. It was making his head reel.

Grimmjow finally broke the kiss panting, his fingers curling against the wood of the teachers' desk. Ichigo, panting as well, gulped slightly, glancing over at where he assumed the door was, deciding to finally voice his concern. "W-What if Kisuke comes back in?"

A low chuckle was his response, much to Ichigo's slight surprise.

"Who cares...?"

With that said, the taller male leans in and roughly bites Ichigo's neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make the smaller yelp and to leave a mark later on. Ichigo closed his eyes, one of his hands tangling in Grimmjow's mane of blue hair, gently tugging. Grimmjow pulled away, sucking on the mark a little before moving closer, their bodies pressed as close together as possible. Ichigo's pants felt a little tighter then they should be, more than before. Grimmjow was driving him insane.

Grimmjow grunted slightly as he felt the smaller male's lips crash onto his, kissing him roughly. Grimmjow had known that Ichigo liked him. Hell, he had known since before Ichigo probably did. At first, he was annoyed. Then, for some odd reason, he had found Ichigo's little "Crush" rather cute. Only now did he decide to act on it, and see just how much the smaller liked him. Now he had his answer. Smirking into the kiss, he kissed back just as roughly; biting the smaller's bottom lip firmly, accidentally breaking the skin. Sucking on the broken lip almost apologetically, his tongue slipped out and moved against Ichigo's, earning a light moan from the smaller that made that hair on the back of Grimmjows' neck stand on end. One of Ichigo's arms untangled from around the blue haired males' neck and slowly glided down his chest, pausing at the hem of his shirt and hesitantly slipping underneath and ghosting over the taller's well toned and muscular chest.

Shivering slightly at the touch of the other male, Grimmjow growled almost in an animalistic way, pushing the smaller back until he was literally lying on his back. Grimmjow smirked and broke the kiss, and was just about to crawl over top of him, when the door to the classroom opened, light flooding into the dark room. Ichigo froze, horror flooding through him as their homeroom teacher slipped in, pausing and looking between the two males on his desk, in a rather...questionable position.

Grimmjow sighed almost in annoyance and moved back, still standing over Ichigo, but allowing him to sit up. Ichigo, his cheeks burning with humiliation, tried to get off the desk, but Grimmjow blocked him. He tried to stammer out an excuse to try and save their asses, but their teacher, Urahara, cut him off with a barking laugh.

"Oh, this IS quite the unexpected find! Grimmjow and Ichigo? HAH!" He shook his head, cackling that strange laugh of his, which only caused Ichigo's embarrassment to rise even more. "Alright, I will keep this quiet. But." He waggled his finger in mock chastisement, grinning as he did so. "If you're going to do this again, make sure it isn't in a classroom that teachers frequently go into!"

Grimmjow simply laughed deeply, shaking his head and stepping away from Ichigo, turning around and walking back to his desk, grabbing his things. Ichigo, still kind of stunned, slipped off the desk and hesitantly walked over towards the door. Urahara, still chuckling to himself and shaking his head, leaned down and picked up Ichigo's bag, handing it to him and winking. Ichigo scowled and glanced at Grimmjow, who was smirking devilishly and watching the orange haired male. Ichigo bowed his head, muttered a hurried apology, and slipped hastily out of the classroom, speeding down the hallway towards his locker.

Grimmjow laughed and followed the smaller male, waving discreetly at Urahara over his shoulder as he left, stopping and leaning against the lockers beside Ichigo's, an eyebrow raised and a slightly evil smirk playing on his lips. Ichigo looked up and scowled at him.

"What!?"

Grimmjow simply laughed, before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "Meet me out behind the school at 7 this evening." He pulled back and slipped a small piece of paper into Ichigo's free hand, before moving around the orange haired male and walking out of the school without so much as glancing back.

Once Grimmjow left the school, Ichigo banged his head against his locker, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. Opening it, he found a messily scribbled line of numbers, which could only be Grimmjow's number. A smile slowly formed on Ichigo's lips. _7 tonight, huh? _


	5. Damn Pizza!

Ichigo and Grimmjow were sitting on the couch, their eyes glazed over as they watched re-runs of Criminal Minds. It was an episode both had seen so many times they could quote it easily. A man had been charged 25 to life, for a killing he hadn't committed. Once being rehabilitated, he was let out. Not even his second day, he killed someone. They found out that the man that the free guy had killed was the true culprit for the death 25 years ago, and blah blah blah. Grimmjow yawned and stood up, walking out of the living room. His blue hair was messy and sticking up as usual, and he was clad in grey sweatpants and a tight muscle shirt. Ichigo smirked to himself as the taller walked out, before calling out to his mate. "What're you doin'?" The response was gruff. "Calling the pizzeria. I want some fuckin' food." Ichigo chuckled and stood up, following the other into the kitchen. Grimmjow turned and smirked at the shorter, orange haired male before picking up the phone and punching in the number to the nearest pizzeria.

Ichigo smirked lightly and moved behind the taller male, his hands snaking around the tallers' waist. Grimmjow smirked lightly and leaned against the counter. Ichigo didn't let go, leaning his head against his broad back, sighing softly. Ichigo's father had been pretty sick, and he had been gone for quite a while, nursing his father back to health. Grimmjow worked part time as a mechanic, and the hours varied. Lately they had had slim to none in regards to time alone together. It was annoying Ichigo to no end. This weekend, though, they had the whole time to be together, and he was pretty happy about it. He wasn't sure how long he could wait, though, so the clock was ticking for the stupid pizza to get here. He slipped his hands underneath the tight shirt, his hands pressing against the hard abdomen of his lover, smirking lightly as Grimmjow chuckled. He ordered two large meat lovers pizzas, with two large bottles of pop and chicken wings, with a side order of cheese bread. Once he had hung up, he turned around to face the male holding onto him.

"Someone's hungry." Ichigo said, smirking up at Grimmjow, who returned the smirk as he replied. "Could say tha' same thing about you." Ichigo simply snorted and lifted his arms to wrap around the tallers' neck, pulling their bodies closer. Grimmjow's hands rested on the gingers' waist, leaning down and pressing their noses together. Ichigo muttered, the smirk falling away and his eyes clouding over with long suppressed lust. Grimmjow just snickered. "We have about 20 minutes..." _Crap. Not long enough... _Ichigo just nodded and connected their lips, his chocolate eyes closing as he slipped up onto his tippy toes. Grimmjow just smirked into the embrace, kissing back rather fiercely, making his own desire known.

They engaged in a rather heated make out session for the better part of ten minutes, before they pulled apart. Grimmjow simply snickered and muttered, "We'd better stop or else when the pizza gets here, we'll be too preoccupied to eat." Ichigo just pouted his erection rather annoying. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a muscle shirt, his orange hair messy. He hadn't bothered brushing it that day, having no plans to go anywhere anyways. "Fine..." He muttered. Grimmjow just snickered and placed a chaste yet passionate kiss on the smallers' lips, before pulling away and walking back into the living room, leaving a very disgruntled and horny male sitting on the kitchen counter. Rolling his eyes, he slipped off the counter and followed suit, walking into the living room and plopping himself on the couch beside the other. Grimmjows' arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Another re-run of Criminal Minds started, and Ichigo had to suppress an annoyed sigh.

20 minutes came, and passed, and still there was no pizza man. Ichigo's erection was still annoying him, and he knew that he wasn't going to hold on much longer. He could tell Grimmjow was getting pretty annoyed as well, judging by how much he was sighing and shifting lightly. Not to mention the tent in his pants that Ichigo could see rather easily. Another 10 minutes came by, and Ichigo had had enough. He paused the re-run and looked up at the other, who just raised an eyebrow in mock confusion. "The fricken pizza isn't here yet. Who knows how much fricken longer it'll take!" Grimmjow smirked, catching on, and caught the other by surprised when he pulled his arm from around his shoulders and gently yet roughly pushed the other back into a laying position on the couch. He crawled on top of the other, his cyan blue eyes glinting in the dull lamp light. "Well, Might as well make the best of the time." With that said, he leaned down and closed the distance between the two of them, his smooth lips crashing onto Ichigo's eager ones.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjows' neck, his fingers diving into the sea of blue hair on the tallers' head, a light groan leaving his lips as Grimmjows' tongue slipped out, gliding across his bottom lip before entering his wet cavern, colliding with Ichigo's' eager tongue. Their tongues wrestled for a few moments, and Grimmjows' hand, which was already on his waist, slipped underneath his tight muscle shirt. Grimmjow broke the kiss, smirking with Ichigo whimpered slightly, but used that as a chance to slip the shirt off, discarding it to the side. Ichigo smirked and did the same, removing Grimmjows' shirt, biting his tongue when his eyes raked over his broad chest. God, he loved Grimmjows' body. Before Ichigo could do anything, Grimmjow leaned down and bite the side of his neck, and Ichigo let out a low moan, tilting his head to the side to allow the blue haired male more access. Ichigo lifted his lips, his erection begging for at least a little attention, and another moan escaped his lips as their hips met. Grimmjow grinded his hips against the other males', his dick twitching impatiently at the moans that were coming from the smaller male.

A few moments later, and they were both completely naked, their clothes strewn across the floor. Ichigo's cheeks were flushed heavily and his mouth was slightly open, his chocolate eyes meeting the lust filled cyan ones bearing into his own. Grimmjow had just positioned himself at Ichigo's' entrance, and was about to push in, when the doorbell rang. Ichigo's eyes widened and Grimmjow jumped slightly, before letting out a low and annoyed growl. "Stay here..." Grimmjow slipped off the smaller male and quickly redressed himself, walking over and opening the door. Ichigo poked his head over the couch and smirked lightly, before bursting into laughter. Damn pizza.


	6. Scandal

**Alright, Lately I've had like...no inspiration for any GrimmIchi stories, so I'm going to kind of cheat in a way. It's kind of like a little game, really, and to me it's kind of the easiest way to get out of a writers block! Rules: **

**1: Choose a pairing. **

**2: Set your Ipod/MP3 player onto shuffle. **

**3: Write a story based on the song when it starts. **

**4: Do up to 10 or 20 songs. ( I might do more, depending, because this is GrimmIchi 100 Themes. D: So anyways, ENJOY! **

**First Song...Better Off by Ten Second Epic! **

_You're a ghost, The mistake I miss the most, _

_And I'm losing hope, _

'_Cause all in all there's nothing left to change. Now. _

_You're exposed, when the heart and mind aren't closed, _

_A forgotten road, _

_That disappears before I find a way, _

_To get you to stay..._

Grimmjow growled, sitting up in his bed. His mind had been completely distracted for the past month. All because of that stupid idiot Kurosaki. Grimmjow growled just thinking about the orange haired male that constantly haunted him in his dreams, like a ghost. Their whole relationship had been nothing but a stupid, rash mistake. There was no way that a Soul Reaper and an Espada could be together, no matter how hard they tried to make it work. There were times where Grimmjow couldn't help but wonder if he ever crossed Ichigo's mind. For some reason...He never wanted Ichigo to forget him.

Ichigo sighed, staring out the window as he lay down on his bed, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling in the light of the moon. Ever since they had split, there was always one thing and one thing only on his mind. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, his sworn enemy yet... the one he swore he was falling in love with. Ichigo scowled at the thought. Out of all the mistakes he had made in his life, Grimmjow was the mistake he missed the most. He shook his head, dully wondering if Grimmjow was thinking about him. He felt like he was over reacting. _Do you honestly think that Grimmjow, of all people, would be thinking of __you? _The ginger haired males' conscious was mean, yet spoke the truth. He didn't know what hurt the most. The fact that the truth couldn't be ignored, or the memory of what Grimmjow had said upon their break-up. "We can't keep doing this. We live two different lives. One of us has to die. If it's you...It had better be by my hands...With no regrets." With that said, the blue haired male had disappeared into the night, leaving a hurt and silent Ichigo behind him, staring open mouthed as the taller disappeared.

_You didn't change your mind, _

_But you're not better off, _

_I couldn't take back time..._

_I'm not better off. _

_So all that could have been is paper thin, _

_And we'll never know, We'll never know..._

**Song #2 ... Friend or Foe by T.a.T.u! **

_Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage_

The meaning to  
All words of love  
Has disappeared...

Grimmjow was sitting across the kitchen table, glaring at the wood. Ichigo was standing at the other side, hands splayed across the table as he leaned forwards, his arms shaking slightly from his anger. Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes glinted with anger, hurt and a hint of sadness, his mouth set into a tight, calculating line. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was staring at Grimmjow, who was refusing to meet his gaze, expecting a response. When nothing came, Ichigo let out a loud growl, slamming a fist onto the table, which succeeded in making Grimmjow finally look up from slight surprise. The tone of Ichigo's usually calm voice surprised Grimmjow even more. "I can't keep fucking DOING this Grimmjow! How long will it fucking take for you to realize that I can't fucking deal with your shit all the damn time!" Ichigo shook his head, his voice shaking slightly. Ichigo was never one to get overly emotional, but throughout his life time, so many things had been hidden inside him, being stored over the years, that he was just a ticking bomb waiting for a fuse. Ichigo's hands curled into fists. "You keep saying that you fucking care and that you're going to stop, but when the FUCK Are you going to keep that damn promise!? You swore you'd never hurt me, and you swore you'd try to make things work. It's been three years. THREE GODAMN YEARS, GRIMMJOW!" The yelling echoed in Grimmjows' oddly silent head. His cyan eyes were dull and refused to let out any emotion as he gazed up at the male. Seeing Ichigo like this not only hurt him, but made him despise himself even more than he already did. Ichigo fell silent, his chest rising and falling heavily. With a pang, Grimmjow noticed tears gathering in Ichigo's eyes. It only made him feel worse.

Ichigo straightened, his hands unclenching. When he spoke, his voice was oddly monotone, but the hint of bitterness was as clear as day. "Grimmjow. It's gotten past what it was. Obviously we can't be together." His voice had cracked. "I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry. This is good-bye..." Upon uttering those words, Grimmjow suddenly kicked into action, bolting up and rushing in front of the smaller before he could leave the room. Ichigo only looked up at him, his eyes portraying no emotion. Grimmjow spoke, something inside him desperately telling him that he couldn't let Ichigo go. At least, not like this. "Ichigo, Don't leave." Ichigo just laughed bitterly and stepped back, looking away. "How many times do we have to go around in this stupid little circle? Grimmjow, we've tried and tried to make this work. It's obvious you aren't willing to put forth the fuck—" Grimmjow snapped and grabbed the smaller by his arms, not enough to hurt him, but enough to hint his frustration. Ichigo flinched. "You fucking think I haven't been putting forth any mother fucking effort? Is that really what you fucking think!?" He paused, waiting for Ichigo's response, which was a dull nod. Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort, but paused, hurt reflecting through his cyan eyes. He gave up. As much as it hurt. "Fine. If that's what you think, So be it." He let go of the smaller, turning around and walked out of the room, pausing at the front door. He was about to leave, when Ichigo called out. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Grimmjow simply turned and smirked bitterly. "Leaving. If you can't see how much I've tried, than good for you. You deserve someone who can actually, 'try'". Upon the word try, he used his fingers to add emphasis, swallowing the lump that rose in his throat at the look of hurt etched across the smallers face. "C'ya, Kurosaki." He turned and left, his jaw clenched shut as he furiously blinked back the tears in his intense eyes.

_We used to love one another, _

_Give to each other, _

_Lie undercover, so, _

_Are you friend or foe? _

'_Cause I used to know..._

**Song #3...Come Clean by Hilary Duff! **

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Ichigo shook his head and stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him, drowning out the frantic yelling of his father. He was clothed in nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants and a tight fitting black muscle shirt, and he was out in the pouring rain in the middle of the night. He didn't care. He heard the door open, and his father, Isshin, yelling out for him to come back immediately, but all he did was continue walking, not caring what his father said. He needed time to himself. He rarely had that luxury lately, and it did nothing but stress him out more than he already was. He continued walking, the rain drowning out the sound of his father, and the lightning lighting his path as he walked down the sidewalk, letting his feet take him wherever. A loud crack of thunder hit, and made him jump slightly, but he just continued on ahead, letting his mind go blank, as if his whole being was being washed away with the rain. A few moments later, he blinked, finding himself standing outside of a familiar house. The number was 6, and he had been here many times before. He paused, debating knocking on the door, but decided against it, not wanting to bother the male. He turned around and walked across the sidewalk and stood there, looking out across the valley that stretched out. He sighed, letting his thoughts envelop him. Suddenly, memories and thoughts hit him like a roller coaster. Memories of his mothers' death, memories of how he used to be bullied, and so on and so forth. He didn't realize he was crying. The rain mingled with the tears he had held in for years, and he crossed his arms over his chest, scowling ahead. He hadn't realized how long he had been standing there for, but all he knew was that suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back, and a gruff, familiar voice spoke, the tone gentle and worried.

"Oi...Berry...What's going on...?" For some reason, the sound of his voice caused him to completely break down, his head bowing and long held sobs silently escaping him. Grimmjow froze, unsure of what to do, but knew that if Ichigo stayed out there any longer he'd catch his death. He was worried about the other, so he grabbed him and attempted to pull him back towards his house, but scowled when Ichigo didn't move. He then decided just to stay out there with him for a moment, and walked around to face him, hugging him into his chest protectively. Grimmjow rested his chin on top of the smaller's head, rubbing his soaked back. Some times, the best type of comfort was the type without words.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the taller, finally letting go of everything he had ever held into himself right there, imagining the rain washing him clean. He was coming clean.

**Song #4...The Warrior by Scandal! **

_Who's the hunter, who's the game  
I feel the beat call your name  
I hold you close in victory  
I don't want to tame your animal style  
you won't be caged  
in the call of the wild_

Ichigo simply smirked, sitting across the room, his chocolate brown eyes locked with an intense cyan pair. For most of the night, the two had been engaged in a very serious staring contest. Ichigo's buddy, Renji Abarai, had noticed and ended up smacking him upside the head. Ichigo jumped and immediately turned and glared at the red head. "The fuck was that for!?" Renji just laughed and shook his head. "Stop eyeball fucking that guy and get on the dance floor! The buffoon will join ya' if you get up there." Ichigo rolled his eyes, the idea kind of humiliating to him. Renji just chuckled, before looking up and snorting with amusement. "Get your lazy ass up there. He's already getting up himself." Ichigo, despite himself, looked over and saw that indeed, the electric blue haired male was standing up and making his way through the dance floor towards him. Ichigo just smirked and stood up, making his way over, attempting to meet the taller half way. They managed to maintain eye contact as they moved towards each other through the swaying sea of drunken dancers, eventually meeting and stopping in front of each other. The taller male smirked, not at all seeming to be shy as he reached forwards and grabbed the smaller by the waist and pulling their heated bodies closer. Ichigo smirked and decided to follow suit, lifting his arms and wrapping them around the blue haired males' neck, his chocolate brown ones meeting the cyan, glinting ones that seemed to stare into his soul. Ichigo's whole body tingled as the two of them started swaying to the beat of the music. The male spoke, and when he did, Ichigo's body shivered. His voice was like pure sex itself. "And your name is...?" Ichigo smirked slightly before he responded, leaning a little closer to he could make sure the taller heard him. "Ichigo Kurosaki. And you are...?" "Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo smirked ever so slightly and pressed their bodies together, letting the beat of the music slowly start to control his actions.

They danced through the song, and when it ended, Grimmjow slipped a piece of paper into the back pocket of his jeans, before leaning down and surprising Ichigo by biting his neck sharply, yet...not enough to leave a mark. He them smirked, gave a discreet wave, and left the dance floor, leaving a very flustered and hot Ichigo on the floor as the next song started. He shook his head as he made his way back to where Renji and the rest of his friends were. Hisagi Shuuhei simply grinned and leaned towards Ichigo when he sat down. "So who was That?" Ichigo just shrugged, aiming to seem nonchalant. Renji leaned forwards as well. "What's his name, eh?" Ichigo smirked despite himself and slipped his hand into his back pocket, taking hold of the piece of paper and pulling it out as he said, "Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

He opened the paper, aiming it so that the others couldn't see what was written on it.

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. _

_Call me 780-664-1212. _

Ichigo just smirked to himself, slipping the paper back into his pocket.

**That's all for now! Hoped you all enjoyed it! Sorry if the last one sucked. Dx Anyways, Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	7. Found out!

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope the next few entrances make up for this! Also, the next chapter for my story, Midnight Company will be coming up soon. Keep your eyes peeled for it! Thanks to all of my lovely followers who reviewed, and to my ToriBird for threatening to gut me if I didn't update soon. **

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I do not. **

**... If I did, let's just say there would be little to no straight pairings. :] **

**Anyways, Onto the next addition to GrimmIchi 100 themes! **

Ichigo's groans grew louder and more desperate, the noises muffled by the pillow shoved in his face. He gripped onto the sheets to hard his knuckles turned white, his honey brown eyes closing and cheeks dusted with a bright reddish tint. The sound of skin slapping wetly against skin filled his dark room, with the occasional grunts and moans Ichigo let escape mixing in. Although he would never admit it, he secretly loved the sting of fingernails digging into his hips, hard enough that they would surely leave marks in the morning. He secretly loved being an Uke, the submissive one. But he'd never let that slip; Not even to the one fucking him violently from behind.

Grimmjow quickened pace, letting out a soft grunt, his fingernails digging into Ichigo's hips. Ichigo let out a loud groan, muffled by the pillows, warmth pooling into his gut. He could only hold on for so much longer, and by the rapid increase of pace, it was clear the Grimmjow felt the same. Grimmjow was normally so...silent when they fucked. It was like he was almost...refusing to let anything slip. It didn't use to bother him.

Letting out a low groan, Ichigo lifted his hips up, increasing the friction. He moaned when he felt a strong hand grasp his throbbing erection, giving it a few pumps.

That was all he needed. With a cry of pleasure, muffled by the pillow shoved against his face, he came, spurting his seed onto his chest, the sheets and the hand grasping his member. The convulsion from inside him was enough to bring Grimmjow over the edge. With a low, almost animalistic groan, Grimmjow came. With a few more erratic thrusts, he rode out his orgasm, earning a few more mewls from the reeling ginger beneath him.

Grimmjow, panting, pulled out of the smaller male, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the garbage. Ichigo lay there, left with the dull ache in his behind. He was used to it by now, and it no longer bothered him. He took a deep breath, rolling onto his side. He waited for the normal happenings that followed; Grimmjow pulling his pants up and leaving. But the pressure on the bed didn't disappear. Ichigo frowned, glancing over his shoulder in time to see Grimmjow lay down beside him. Honey brown eyes widened and brows furrowed in confusion, but before he could do anything else, a strong arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a strong base behind him, radiating heat. He froze, his brown eyes widening further. This wasn't...What was going through Grimmjow's mind?

"Grimmjow...?"

Ichigo's voice was rather hoarse from the sex, but his words were clear. He heard nothing. All that the other did was shift, pull him closer, and let out a little snore. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but smirked a little despite himself. He couldn't deny the little leap that his heart did. Grimmjow was always so...distant; before and after they fucked. He got the feeling in the beginning that Grimmjow was not; repeat not, a cuddling person.

Ichigo was, so this unexpected display of affection was welcome. He smiled a little, letting out a soft sigh of contentment, before shifting and closing his eyes, a hand resting underneath his cheek and his body pressed up against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow awoke a few hours later, his cyan eyes distilled with remnants of sleep. It took three seconds flat for him to realize that there was something out of place. He wasn't in his bed. He wasn't even in his room! His lips tilted down in a scowl as he shifted. There was a weight on his arm, anchoring it in place. Letting out a light growl, he tried to pull his arm free, but froze when a soft mewl emitted from whatever it was that was on his arm. He was completely awake by now, remembering everything from the night before...except leaving. 'Shit.' He thought, looking over and being met with the familiar tuft of orange hair on the pillow next to him. Yep. He hadn't left that night.

Frowning, he gently pulled his arm out from under the body, freezing when Ichigo shifted. But the ginger simply let out a soft snort and fell still again, his chest rising and deflating with every breath. He let out a soft sigh of relief, shifting and sitting up, glancing around. He could see his white jacket, but other than that, his clothes were gone. He frowned and cast a curious glance over at Ichigo. Where the hell had he thrown his pants? A bemused smirk crept onto Grimmjow's face as he stood up, leaning over and grabbing his jacket. He paused beside the bed, glancing down at himself. He felt all sticky still, and he no doubt stunk. He took a deep, laboured sigh as he padded across the room, glancing out the window. It was still rather dark outside, the sun just peeking over the trees. He had time to grab a quick shower before he took off, hopefully before Ichigo woke up. And as for the ginger's family, it's not like they'd be able to see him, right? Right.

Feeling cocky and unconcerned, he draped his jacket over his left arm and exited the room, glancing over at the digital clock on Ichigo's bedside table. It was just after 5 am. He smirked, closing the door behind him and padding down the hall butt naked without a care in the world. It took a few trial and errors, but after slipping into a closet, a room that seemed to belong to a little girl (one of Ichigo's sisters, no doubt) and yet another closet, he finally found their bathroom. He back tracked to the most recent closet, grabbing a blue towel from inside before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door, throwing his jacket to the side. He'd worry about finding his pants when he emerged. Right now, he just wanted to shower.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, he scratched his chest absent mindedly, a blue eyebrow cocked lightly. His electric blue hair was more dishevelled than usual (not that it looked bad or anything), and his face was on the pale side. His eyes were half-lidded, the little blue marks on the corner of his eyes making adding to his feline-like characteristics, and his lips were set somewhere in between a smirk and a frown. He turned towards the shower, leaning over and jiggling the knobs until he got the desired heat, pulling the little toggle so that the showerhead spewed the water. He pulled the curtain and stepped in, letting out a little groan of pleasure as the hot water beat against his chest. He ran his hands over his torso, rubbing the remains of the night before. He glanced down, seeing a varied array of shampoos, conditioners, body washes and even a facial wash. He snorted in amusement and grabbed a random bottle of shampoo, setting about washing his hair. His eyes closed; there was something so soothing to him about fingers massaging his head. It relaxed him. He rinsed his hair, casting a curious glance over at a black and red bottle labelled, "Old Spice". He grabbed it and inspected it, popped open the top and sniffed the inside, his nose twitching. It smelled rather pleasant; Spicy, yet at the same time bordering on sweet. He liked it. Squeezing some of the blue stuff onto his hand, he set the bottle aside and started lathering his skin until the gel turned into white foam. The smell grew a little stronger, and he smirked. Once he rinsed it off, he deemed that that was a long enough shower, and turned the water off.

He pulled back the curtain and stepped out and grabbing his blue towel, briskly drying his hair, and then wrapping it around his waist. The colour had returned to his face, and his eyes were wider now, more alert and awake. He winked at his reflection in the mirror narcissistically, a feral grin set about his lips as he grabbed his jacket and turned the light off, exiting the bathroom. No sooner had he passed the first two doors, did one of them open and a little girl with brown hair and drooping eyes walk out. She lifted a hand and rubbed her eyes, yawning through her words;

"Ichi-go?"

Grimmjow froze, his eyes widening a bit, before he told himself he was just being stupid. She couldn't see him, for Pete's sake! He continued walking, not paying much more mind to the little girl, making his way back towards Ichigo's room. He froze once again when the girl spoke out, this time very much towards him.

"W-Who are you?"

Grimmjow swallowed hard and turned around, looking at the brown haired little girl, whose bambi eyes were wide, cheeks dusting a light pink. Her eyes narrowed, as if she couldn't quite focus on him, but there was no doubt she saw him. 'Double shit.' Grimmjow thought, his jaw clenching. He said the first thing that came to his mind, his voice a baritone purr,

"You saw nothing."

With that said, Grimmjow turned and hastily made his way into Ichigo's room, closing the door quickly and silently in his wake.

Little Yuzu stood there, her eyes wide and mouth falling open. She ran from her room, down the hall and took a left, before barging into her sister, Karin's room and flinging herself onto the older girls' bed, wailing,

"Onē-san! I-I...T-There's...!"

Karin woke with a start, her eyes widening as she shot up, faced with the scene of Yuzu clinging to her and sitting on her legs, eyes wide and face washed with what seemed to be fear. Karin sighed, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yuzu! Calm down! What happened?" the older of the two griped, her arms crossing over her chest as she yawned, wanting nothing more than to just roll over and go back to sleep.

Yuzu told Karin about seeing a strange, tall man with blue hair and cat-like features, shirtless and with a towel wrapped around his waist. Karin just stared at her rambling sibling, before smacking her lightly upside the head.

"It was just your imagination! Go back to bed and let me sleep!"

Yuzu started whining, tears gathering at the corner of her wide eyes. "B-But nee-chan! What if he's out there still! H-He went into Ichigo's room!"

Karin let out a deep sigh, not really believing the younger, thinking it could probably just be due to exhaustion. They had been up rather late that night.

"Yuzu, you can sleep in here if it'll make you shut up."

When Yuzu started blurbing about how Ichigo could be in peril, Karin rolled her eyes and just slipped back underneath the covers, closing her eyes and drowning the younger out. Yuzu sat there, watching Karin as the words faded out. Her eyes glittered as she tentatively slipped out of bed, padding out of the room and closing the door silently behind her. She padded back the way she had come, passing her room and stopping outside of Ichigo's door, her eyes wide and hands trembling. She rested her hand on the door knob, biting her bottom lip, face as pale as a sheet. She slowly turned the knob, opening the door and peering into the room hesitantly, looking around for any sign of the mysterious cat-man she had seen earlier. No sign of him. That didn't do anything to calm Yuzu down, though. Just because she didn't see him at the moment didn't mean anything to her. Scowling, she grew bolder and slipped into her brothers' room, padded silently across the floor. She looked over at the sleeping form on the bed; Ichigo's back was to her at the moment, the blankets pulled up to his waist. She frowned and neared the open window, peeking out and nearly yelping. She had gotten there just in time to see a flash of blue hair disappear down the street.

**A/N I hope you like it! I just have a few quick notes to add: I have an idea for this story, and I'm thinking of branching it off into an actual story, instead of a short story like many of the other themes added before. If I do, I'll let you all know immediately! **

**Another thing; I'm sorry updates have been slow lately, but believe me, I'm trying to get ideas and upload them as fast as I can! I'll be updating Midnight Company asap! I promise! **

**One last thing: this is a question I want all of my readers/followers to answer! Please! Should I finish Midnight Company before starting any other stories? **

**Thanks so much for staying by me! XoXoXo**


	8. Art Class

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter to my Grimmichi 100 themes~! I have a lot more coming, so I hope you don't mind the spam as I update! Anyways, here we go. Hope you like it! **

"Bro, she was so angry it was fucking hilarious. She..."

Ichigo tuned out Renji's animated chattering as they made their way into the art room. The room was a buzz with the normal sounds of the morning; chattering between friends, rustling and shuffling as the class got settled. Their teacher, Urahara Kisuke, set about, bustling around the classroom in between the desks. He had set them up in a circle, surrounding a platform where he placed things for the students to draw. Ichigo arched a brow as he set his things down at a desk, glancing over at Renji, who was still babbling on about some squabble he had gotten into with his on-again off-again girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki. Renji set his things down at the desk beside the ginger, his babbling only cut off when Urahara clapped his hands, his voice sailing through those of the people in the room.

"Welcome to another day in Art 101! We're going to be doing something a little more...ah, different today for our lesson!"

As he spoke, the class fumbled around, getting to their seats as Urahara stepped on the platform, grinning around at the classroom from underneath his green and cream hat. He wasn't a very tall man; maybe around 5''6, and his blonde hair was peeking out messily from underneath his hat as usual. His eyes were hidden underneath the large brim, only his wide and open mouthed grin and the tip of his nose peeked out. His chin was speckled with stubble, almost like he hadn't shaved for the past week. He wore a green kimono underneath a dark ever green over coat. He also tended to carry around a white fan wherever he went too. He talked animatedly, and came off as a teacher that loved his job as an art teacher. Ichigo had to admit; the guy was pretty good. Urahara went on once the class had settled and fell silent, giving him their full attention.

"Now, lately we've been working on drawing different angles of things such as flowers, vases and etc. I've decided to try something different! With a little convincing of the school board, they've allowed me to bring in a model for us to draw!"

Renji grinned and nudged Ichigo with his elbow, leaning over and whispering, "I hope she's hot."

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes and watched at Urahara jumped off of the platform, grinning mischievously underneath his hat as he looked around the room. His hat hid the gleam in his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, and he's generously agreed to pose nude for us to explore drawing different anatomy parts!"

The class's reactions were mixed; some were silent, indifferent about the prospect of drawing someone nude. Others, like Renji, were confused; eyebrows knitted together, and some muttering, "The fuck?". The rest were either giggling madly (most of the girls), making a weird facial expression, or not doing anything at all. Ichigo choked on his saliva. Urahara chuckled and opened his handy-dandy fan, fanning himself as he laughed through his words.

"I hope that this doesn't cause any issues around here. He should be here within the next five minutes, so ready your pencils and paper!"

A second later, a hand rose in the air. The hand belonged to a tall, slender guy by the name of Nnoitra Jiruga. The guy was an obnoxious loud mouthed student who barely passed in any of his classes, and who loved giving everyone a rough time. It was a wonder the teachers even put up with him. Nnoitra wore a dark green bandanna around his left eye; why, nobody knew. He had this wide grin that some said resembled a piano's keys. He was very tall for his age; probably around 6''10. His voice was a light baritone with an annoying sing-song edge to it. When Urahara nodded for Nnoitra to speak, he was fighting laughter.

"Okay, So, A) We're to draw a naked guy?"

Urahara nodded and waited for Nnoitra to finish.

"Are we ever gonna draw a naked chick?"

A few people in the class chuckled at his words, were as Ichigo was sure Urahara had rolled his eyes underneath that hat of his as he responded, his voice only slightly annoyed.

"Quite possibly, Jiruga, if all goes well. Now, let's get ready for when he arrives!"

With that said Urahara clapped his hands three times and slipped out of the circle, towards his desk.

**XoXo**

Ichigo sighed and glanced over at Renji, who shrugged. He then turned to the clock and frowned. Whoever this guy was, he was 15 minutes late. Urahara was sitting at his desk, tapping his pen in impatience, a cross between a pout and a frown on his lips. Ichigo could feel Renji leaning over towards him.

"Well, this guy sure knows how to impress a teacher."

Ichigo snorted in response and turned to look at his desk; sketch pad opened to a new, unmarked page, package of different level sketch pencils, two erasers, smudging pencils, a sharpener, water paints, pencil crayons, and his pencil-case full of back up tools. He loved art class; more so than Biology, which was his best class. He sighed, picking up a level 4 pencil and tapping it in irritation on the desk, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. The class was a buzz with soft chatter, some talking about what this guy would look like, some just making conversation. Renji was talking animatedly to this guy, Hisagi Shuuhei, beside him, and Hisagi was now howling with laughter.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the door to the classroom opened, and someone walked in. Urahara let out a whoop and jumped from his desk, grinning and shaking the man's hand in excitement as he called out,

"He's finally here class!"

Ichigo didn't bother to turn around, instead working on the little doodle of a flower he had made on in the corner of his page. He only turned around when the man spoke, his voice sending chills up and down Ichigo's back.

"Ay, sorry 'bout tha.' Traffic's a bitch this early in the mornin'."

As Ichigo turned around, his honey brown eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows lifting to his hair line. Kami*, that man was gorgeous. High cheek bones, hard, defined jaw line, pointed nose, thin, smooth lips and intense blue eyes that could kill. The man was wearing a black hoodie that was half unzipped, showing off his tan chest. It was obvious he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath the hoodie. Adorning his hips was a pair of stone washed blue jeans with rips on the knees. He had a pair of faded purple high tops on his feet, the laces tucking into the shoe itself as if he were too lazy to properly tie them himself. What caught Ichigo's attention most of all, though, was the mass of spiky blue hair that sat atop the man's head. It seemed to defy the laws of gravity! It seemed untameable, but the look fit the tall man. A thought hit Ichigo; _This _was the nude model they were to be drawing that day? '_Shit.' _Ichigo thought, taking a deep breath and turning around in his seat, hunching over his sketch book as Urahara spoke again.

"Now, Mr. Jeajerjaques! If you wouldn't mind walking into that room over there and slipping into the towel provided, we shall get ready for you!"

The man grunted and walked into the room. Renji snorted, then nudged Ichigo. He turned his gaze towards the red head, eyebrow arched. Renji's features went from puzzled, to slightly surprised, then to amused. He chuckled before speaking,

"Alright, 1) He looks like a professional porn star, and 2) Your face is redder than my hair."

Ichigo glowered at Renji, straightening in his seat and rolling his eyes. He had to agree with the porn star thing, though.

"My face is _not _that red." He denied.

Before Renji could comment, the door where the blue haired male had disappeared into opened and Urahara clapped his hands.

"Alright class! Ready your pencils and paper!"

Ichigo shifted awkwardly in his seat, jaw clenching as he fought to keep his eyes at the paper. It didn't really work. Once the two men were in the middle of the room, honey brown eyes lifted and rested on the blue haired man in a white towel, tied loosely around his waist. Without permission, Ichigo's eyes started to hungrily roam the blue haired males toned, tan bare chest. He certainly was fit, Ichigo thought. He went his dry lips with his tongue, tearing his gaze away from the male and turning to look at Urahara, who had started speaking already. Ichigo tuned into what he was saying.

"...Kindly agreed to do this, so let's give him the respect that you all give me! Thank you again, Mr. Jeagerjaques!"

The man spoke, his deep voice making Ichigo squirm yet again in his seat.

"Call me Grimmjow."

Urahara didn't miss a beat.

"Alright then, Grimmjow! If you'd just take off the towel and step up on that platform right there, we can begin!"

As instructed, Grimmjow dropped the towel and shamelessly stepped up on the platform, blue eyebrows arched as he turned to look at Urahara, who was fanning himself as usual, an open mouthed grin on his face.

"What do I do?"

Ichigo heard a few little gasps from the girls around the room, followed by a bit of mumbling. As he looked up, Renji leaned towards him and muttered in an unreadable voice,

"Dammit! I think that guy _IS _a porn star! He's hung like one!"

Ichigo elbowed Renji hard in the chest, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. To his right, he heard a giggle and looked over, seeing his classmate, Yumichika Ayasegawa, flushed and grinning as he none-too-discreetly stared at the naked man before them. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked over, his eyes gravitating downwards before he could stop himself. His cheeks, already slightly flushed, darkened considerably. Renji was right; the man was _gifted. _Gulping slightly, he started tapping his pencil, staring at the blank piece of paper before him as Urahara spoke.

"Well...Pose however you want! It's up to you!"

There was silence a moment, before Grimmjow said,

"This good?"

To his right, Yumichika muttered, "Oh yeah. That's gooood."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced up, nearly choking on his own saliva. Grimmjow, turned right towards him, had his legs spread out slightly, shoulder width, arms spread out evenly to the side, his head facing forwards, those cyan blue eyes locked forwards. Ichigo shivered slightly, fighting to look over at their teacher as he spoke again.

"That is perfect! Now, let's get drawing class!"

He clapped his hands twice, and for a moment nobody did anything. Then the class slowly started to sketch, shuffling around and looking at him. The man, Grimmjow, didn't seem awkward in the least. In fact, he seemed...amused. Ichigo took a deep breath and grabbed his pencil, beginning with the man's face. He was silent, before rustling around in his bag and taking out his IPod. He worked better with music, but it also helped him tune out Yumichika's giggling and perverted comments. He turned up the music, foot tapping as he began to draw, his honey brown eyes scanning the near perfect body before him. When he was finally done, he looked up and noticed that the class, and Grimmjow, were looking at him. Blinking, he pulled his head phones out just in time to hear Urahara saying,

"...Absolutely perfect, Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo looked down at the picture; it was fully coloured, shaded and, looking at it, was almost like a photograph. In other words, it was the best thing Ichigo had ever drawn. Clearing his throat, he tried to snatch his sketch book back at Urahara reached down, grabbing it and showing it to the class. Ichigo sighed and dropped his head on the desk in embarrassment. Urahara was burbling, congratulating him. He lifted his head as the sketch book was returned, Urahara patting his back as he walked away, looking over everyone else's work, giving them congratulations as well. When his eyes lifted, they met startlingly blue ones. It was almost like he had forgotten how to breathe. Grimmjow was looking at him with an amused expression, his eyebrow arched as their eyes locked. Ichigo's mouth turned dryer than the desert, his cheeks heating up considerably. Those eyes were literally smoldering. Clearing his throat, Ichigo turned his gaze back down to the picture, pretending he had missed a detail and shading in a little more. He could feel those eyes on him as he drew. He glanced over to the side, looking at the clock. He still had about a half an hour until class was over and he could leave. Turning back to the picture, his eyes gravitated over it, every now and then lifting slightly to take in the very real Grimmjow before him.

The time seemed to drag by; the whole time Ichigo could feel eyes on him. When the bell finally rang for the end of class, Ichigo stood, grabbed his things, and made to leave, when Urahara stopped him at the door, grinning as he fanned himself.

"Kurosaki-san! Would you mind if I asked to keep your drawing of Grimmjow so I could photocopy it?"

Ichigo nodded and fished out his sketch book, handing it over to the enthusiastic male. Urahara grinned, thanked him and told him to stay in the classroom for a moment, and disappeared into the back room to no doubt photocopy the picture. Sighing, the ginger walked back over to his desk, setting his things back down and leaning against the back of the chair as he waited. Out of the corner he saw Renji standing at the door, waiting for him. Turning, Ichigo mouthed out; _Give me a sec, kay? _Renji nodded and shot Ichigo two thumbs up as he jogged off. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked around the now quiet room. He sighed again, his head tilting upwards as he looked at the ceiling, pursing his lips. I was silent for another few minutes before a deep, sexy voice rang out, echoing off the cream coloured walls.

"Oi, Kisuke? Where do I-...Ah, Ginger?"

Ichigo's head snapped up as he faced Grimmjow, fully dressed this time. Ichigo's cheeks still flushed, his honey brown eyes lowering to his feet. He remained silent, hoping that Grimmjow would just fall silent and leave. But, nope. He had no such luck.

"Oi, Ginger. Yer a pretty good artist, ya know?"

Ichigo let out a light grunting sound, noting that Grimmjow was walking towards him. He cleared his throat softly and managed to mutter out a soft, "Thanks."

Grimmjow stopped walking a few feet in front of Ichigo, his cyan blue eyes resting on him as he stood there. It was awkwardly silent for a moment; neither spoke nor moved. All that Ichigo could hear was his unsteady breathing and his erratic heartbeat, which he was almost sure that Grimmjow could probably hear from where he was standing. Finally, Grimmjow broke the silence.

"Ya got a piece of paper on ya?"

Ichigo blinked, silent a moment, before starting and mumbling out, "Oh, Yeah. Yeah, just gimme a sec..." He rummaged around in his bag and found a spare piece of paper, handing it to the male. Grimmjow arched a blue brow, and Ichigo stuttered out a small apology, handing the taller a pen as well. Grimmjow smirked and started scribbling something on the piece of paper, his brows furrowed ever so slightly as he did so. He spoke, voice amused.

"Ya seem flustered. Am I intimidatin' ya?"

Ichigo was immediately defensive, His eyes lifting and narrowing as he snapped,

"No. You're not intimidating me in the least."

Grimmjow glanced up, paused his writing for a moment, before snorting with laughter and shaking his head, looking back down at his writing as he finished. He was silent, folding the piece of paper up and handing it to Ichigo with a smirk.

"Okay. How ta see ya around, Ginger."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Urahara coming back into the room, grinning as he spoke rather loudly.

"Here we go! Got three copies! Here's your sketch book, Kurosaki-san!"

As Grimmjow turned around, Ichigo grabbed the sketch book, slipped the piece of paper into his bag along with it, and pulled his bag on his shoulder, walking out of the room with his head down as the two men spoke to each other.

**XoXo**

Ichigo sat in his room later on that evening, frowning as he looked at the folded piece of paper. He debated leaving it until tomorrow, but it was calling him, almost like a neon sign was above it telling him to open it. Sighing and giving into the curiosity, Ichigo grabbed the piece of paper and opened it, finding a neat set of numbers, followed with an address and the words, _Hope ta see ya soon, Ichigo. – Grimmjow. _Scrawled beneath it. Ichigo smirked softly, feeling his cheeks flushed a soft pinkish colour as he re-read the note. He glanced over at his cell, then back at the paper, hesitating only a moment before grabbing his phone and punching the number into his contacts.

"My son! Supper time!~" Came his father's loud, sing-song voice from the kitchen. Ichigo rolled his eyes and placed the paper a side, standing there a moment before sighing and shooting a text off into Cyberspace;

_It's Ichigo. Tomorrow sound good..? _

**Here we go! I hope you liked it! More to come, so stay tuned!~ **


	9. Take Me To Wonderland

**A/N Here's another GrimmIchi! I hope that you all like it! I know I haven't been updating a lot lately; there's just a lot of crap going on lately that's been really stressful. I promise you though, that there are A LOT more stories on the way! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter in my GrimmIchi challenge! Oh, the reference to the song later on will make more sense if you listen to the song Wonderland by Natalia Kills. Just a heads up!~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Bleach.~**

The bell rang, dismissing the class. Ichigo stood and grabbed his things, music still in his ears. As he slipped out of the classroom and down the hallway, he waved goodbye to a few of his friends. Just as he reached his locker, he remembered he had left his phone in the classroom. Cursing rather loudly, he turned on his heel and dashed back towards the class, barging in and looking around. There, in the second to last desk near the window to the left, was his phone. He jogged over to it and grabbed it, slipping it into the back pocket of his pants. He glanced around, noticing that the teacher wasn't in the room. Shrugging, he turned and was about to leave, when a rustling behind him made him stop. He turned, ginger brows furrowing as he looked around. There was no one in sight, yet the window, which had been closed before was now open, a cool breeze filling the room. Ichigo cast a slow look around the classroom, adjusting the strap of his over the shoulder bag. His hollow alarm hadn't gone off yet, so as far as he knew there wasn't a hollow there. As far as he knew. Turning, he walked out of the classroom, shooting one more glance over his shoulder at the room. As he reached his locker, he grabbed his things and left the school, popping his ear buds back in his ears, turning up a song he had recently been obsessed with; Wonderland by Natalia Kills. It was one of his many guilty pleasures. As he started on to his trek home, he noticed something dash past him out of the corner of his eyes and into the woods. He turned quickly, but not quickly enough to see what had passed him. Pausing, he frowned and pulled out one ear bud, listening. All he heard was the chirping of birds, rush of the wind, and the occasional noises of vehicles. Shaking his head, he put the ear bud back in his ear and continued walking home. _I'm probably imagining things. I haven't gotten very much sleep after all. _

When he got home, he threw his bag on the couch and shrugged his jacket off. Music still in his ears, he padded up the stairs, across the hallway, and into his room. There, he changed out of his school uniform, and into a pair of blue basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt. He ran a hand through his ginger locks as he emerged from his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He paused the song, slipped his head phones out, and padded back downstairs, where grabbed his bag, hoisted it over his shoulder, and quickly set about making his sisters their after school snack. It was more of a ritual than anything else. Once he had left the snack on the dining table, he turned and trekked back upstairs, slipped into his room and closing the door securely behind him. It was pretty hot outside, so he opened his window, and turned the fan on. His room wasn't _that _messy, though Yuzu would beg to differ. All that was on the floor was a few sketches he had thrown away, and some clothes. He seated himself at his desk, turned on his laptop, and put his ear buds back in his ears, restarting the song. As he set about starting an essay that was overdue, his foot tapped to the beat of the music. A moment later, he started humming. Then, he starting mouthing the words; by the time it reached the chorus for the first time, Ichigo was singing. Rather loudly, too. He didn't have that bad of a voice, either. As he sang, his fingers flew over the keyboard, a few words turning into three paragraphs in what seemed like 10 minutes. After a little, Ichigo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was being watched. Pausing his frantic typing, he turned and cast a look over his shoulder at the room around him. Nothing. He frowned, then turned back to what he was doing. He was almost done...Just a few more words was all he needed, then he'd be finished and he could print it off, then...

Ichigo let out an embarrassingly loud squeak when he felt his head phones being violently pulled from his ears. As far as he knew, his sisters weren't due home for another hour, and his father was out for the evening at some sort of medical meeting. Before he could turn around and face his assailant, Ichigo felt hot breath on the back of his ear. The voice that followed sent chills up and down his spine, the voice bringing up many memories.

"I'll take ya to Wonderland, Berry."

Ichigo whirled around, only to be faced with an angular face, a sadistic smirk, and the intense blue eyes that constantly beat at the back of his mind. Before Ichigo could do much more than gape, Grimmjow had grabbed the back of his head and slammed their lips together. Their teeth clashed, sending little electric shots of pain through Ichigo's skull. His eyes widened more than they already had. He tried to push the taller away, but all he got was a growl and a rough attack on his bottom lip. Despite himself, Ichigo could feel his little friend downstairs twitch and his cheeks dust a deep crimson colour. Grimmjow's grip on him didn't let up; he just shifted, grabbing a tuft of Ichigo's orange hair and snapping his head upwards, not breaking the kiss. Ichigo let out a noise of discomfort, but the noise was lost between their lips. Soon, though, he found himself kissing the taller back, earning what sounded almost like a content purr from the other. Grimmjow finally loosened his grip on Ichigo, and he took advantage of the moment, violently pushing Grimmjow back, away from him. His eyes flew open, wide and full of disbelief. Grimmjow let out an annoyed sound, scowling at the make before him.

"The fuck?" he growled. Ichigo cut him off before he could speak again.

"I could say the same thing! What the fucking hell do you think you're doing!?" He shot up from his seat, shooting Grimmjow a look of pure poison. Grimmjow arched a navy brow, eyes glittering as his gaze lowered from Ichigo's flushed and angered face, to the very visible tent in his shorts. Grimmjow broke into a grin, his eyes glinting with something that made Ichigo shiver and back up against his desk. The taller stalked towards Ichigo, the look in his eyes only able to be described as feral and predatory. Ichigo gulped and tried to tell the other off, but his voice was too high to be believable.

"S-Stop it! Get the fuck out of my room before I...kill you..."

With every word spoken, Grimmjow stepped closer, until he was directly in front of the ginger male, leaning down so that their noses touched. His eyes seemed to cut into Ichigo's, making his throat go dry.

"Yer not gonna kill me, Ichi...Are you? Ya seem a little too...er, 'excited' to see me." With that said, Grimmjow's hand roughly cupped Ichigo's erection, making him hiss and blush profusely. Instinctively, his hips bucked into Grimmjow's warm hand, earning a snort from the other. His jaw clenched and he forced a glare onto his features, pushing his hands out in front of him and roughly giving Grimmjow's chest a shove. Grimmjow just chuckled and didn't move an inch.

"Aw, look at this. Yer melting."

Ichigo let out a growl, glaring up into those intense cyan eyes that stared so intently into his own. The retort that had risen to his lips died out, leaving him staring into Grimmjow's blue eyes, at a loss of words. Grimmjow just smirked, holding the gaze a moment longer, before his free hand reached up and grabbed a handful of tangerine hair, smashing their lips together once again. Ichigo gave up fighting, at least for now, and let out a grunt, his caramel eyes fluttering shut. Grimmjow's teeth nipped at his bottom lip, before his tongue slipped past Ichigo's lips without permission. Ichigo let out a soft moan into the kiss, then squirmed, hoping that the taller hadn't heard it. Grimmjow had. He smirked into the kiss, deepening it, massaging Ichigo's throbbing member through his shorts, earning soft noises from the ginger. Grimmjow frowned as he pulled apart, the ghost of a smirk tilting his lips upwards as a soft whimper left the other. He tugged Ichigo's head to the side, dipping down and aggressively biting the left side of his neck hard enough to earn a yelp from the other. The metallic taste of blood reached his senses, making Grimmjow let out a light groan. He pulled back, licking the wound, as if apologizing, before moving upwards and reconnecting their lips, this time making sure their teeth didn't clash. Ichigo's lips parted willingly for Grimmjow's tongue this time, and his hips thrust into Grimmjow's hand eagerly, earning a soft snort from the other. Ichigo let out a light moan, the sound muffled by their lips, yet audible enough to make Grimmjow pull back and smirk at Ichigo, his brows arched almost up to his hair line. Ichigo scowled and gripped the sleeves of the taller's Espada uniform, growling as he smashed their lips back together. Grimmjow froze for a split second, surprised by Ichigo's forward attitude, but he snapped out of it and returned the embrace. Their tongues wrestled together, each trying to gain dominance over the other, but after about a minute, Grimmjow won, causing Ichigo to grunt and slip his hands underneath the sleeves of Grimmjow's jacket, running his nails along the heated skin. Grimmjow shuddered and break the kiss, trailing heated and sloppy kisses down Ichigo's jaw line, neck, then back up. His hand pulled away from Ichigo's erection, causing the other to growl, glaring up at Grimmjow, his look clearly stating, 'Why-The-Hell-Did-You-Stop'. Grimmjow chortled and all but ripped Ichigo's muscle shirt off, throwing it aside, then working on Ichigo's lower garments. As Grimmjow unclothed him, Ichigo tore off the taller's jacket, throwing it aside. It was then that one rational thought managed to slice through the webs of lust that had taken over. _What about when Karin and Yuzu get back!? _He glanced over at the clock, noticing he had half an hour until they returned.

"M-My sisters..." he grunted as Grimmjow completely stripped his clothing off.

"Hmm."

Grimmjow didn't even falter. Instead, he just shot the other a devilish grin, grabbed him by the hips, then turned and plunked him on the bed. Before Ichigo could retort, he laughed and spoke as he kicked his pants off, discarding them somewhere in the room.

"Well, then I guess we gotta move faster than this."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly.

"Hold on just a fuc—"

He was cut off by a pair of smooth lips roughly meeting his own, swallowing up any other retort he could come up with. Ichigo melted into the embrace, hooking one arm around the taller's shoulders, leaning backwards as Grimmjow crawled over top of him. Grimmjow's rough hands slid up and down Ichigo's sides, causing him to squirm underneath the taller, his already throbbing member twitching with impatience. Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's bottom lip, earning a groan from the smaller, which went straight down to Grimmjow's dick. Breaking the kiss, Grimmjow thrust two fingers in front of Ichigo's lips, only saying one word.

"Suck."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with a weird expression, eyebrows furrowed, before realization washed over him.

"Nope. Oh no, no no. I am _not _being bottom."

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I sure as hell ain't gonna be."

"Well neither am I! I ain't being the chick!"

"Well, ya sure were moanin' like one a few moments ago."

Ichigo scowled and smacked Grimmjow's bare chest in frustration, earning a laugh from the taller. He leaned close to Ichigo's ear, his hot breath tickling Ichigo's neck.

"I'm gonna make ya scream my name, whether ya wanna be bottom or not."

And with that said, Grimmjow positioned himself, hoisting Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and, without any sort of preparation, he thrust in, fully sheathing himself within the smaller. _He's so fucking tight... _Ichigo's body froze, the pain ripping through his body in waves. His back arched slightly, followed by a strangled gasp. Tears sprang to his eyes, his hands gripping at the bed sheets beneath him. Grimmjow paused for only a moment, before pulling almost completely out, then thrusting back in. He set at a slow pace at first, his chest rumbling as he let out a low moan, his eyes half lidding as he watched Ichigo writhe beneath him. The tears in Ichigo's eyes spilled over his cheeks, humiliating Ichigo further. The pain was slowly starting to ebb away as Grimmjow thrust into him, the pace slowly quickening. Soon his groans of pain turned into moans and mewl of pleasure, egging Grimmjow to speed up. As he did so, Grimmjow thrust deeper into the smaller, hitting his prostate the third try. Ichigo's back arched, a loud moan escaping from his swollen lips, followed by a hiss of pleasure.

"R-Right there..."

Grimmjow lowered his head slightly, stopping only to readjust their positions to make it easier for Grimmjow to fuck Ichigo. Once he started up again, he angled himself so as to hit the ginger's prostate. He hit it every time, making Ichigo's already fuzzy head spin. His moans began to increase in volume and pitch, alerting Grimmjow that he was getting close. With one fluid movement, Grimmjow lowered one hand; roughly grasping Ichigo's straining erection and giving a few tugs. The bluenette wasn't too far off either; his hips increased in speed, thrusting almost violently into Ichigo's tight opening, making the other squirm and moan. Grimmjow's eyes closed, his cheeks dusted a soft pinkish shade. Warmth pooled into Ichigo's abdomen, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"G-Grimm...I-I'm..."

Before he could finish saying, 'I'm Coming', Grimmjow gave one last tug. That was all it took for Ichigo to cum. With a cry of, "Grimmjow!" He came, spilling his seed over their chests and Grimmjow's hand, his insides spazming and sending the ginger into a state of what felt like euphoria. The feeling of Ichigo's insides clenching and unclenching around his cock was all it took for Grimmjow to reach his peak. With a light groan, followed by a growl of pleasure, Grimmjow came, filling Ichigo's insides with his hot seed. Ichigo managed to come down from his state in time to feel Grimmjow's orgasm within him, the warmth feeling both uncomfortable and yet...pleasant. With one last thrust, Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo, leaving the male with the feeling of leaking out. He squirmed, making a face at the weird feeling, causing the blue haired male to laugh softly as he rolled over, laying beside Ichigo, one arm beneath his own head while the other rested on Ichigo's hip. Ichigo shot Grimmjow a soft glare, before rolling over to face the other, scowl set on his red lips.

"You're an asshole, you know."

Grimmjow just smirked and lifted the hand from Ichigo's hip, poking the ginger's nose, earning a hard glare from the other.

"Yeah. I know. But'cha liked it." He shot Ichigo a flirty wink, making his already flushed cheeks darken a shade, earning a snort from Grimmjow. Of course, he had to ruin the moment though.

"Ya got a shower?"

Ichigo gave him a, "What-The-Hell-Kind-Of-A-Question-Is-That' look, before shaking his head and pointing at the door.

"Down the hall, first door to your left. And hurry the hell up, before my sisters get home."

Grimmjow just grinned, his cyan blue eyes meeting Ichigo's cloudy brown ones. For a moment, they remained like that, sweaty, hot and sticky, naked bodies nearly flush together as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Grimmjow leaned forwards, closing the distance between them with a kiss. The kiss was different from the ones before; this one was more...gentle. Not the best word, but it would have to do. It wasn't as rough as the others, and it certainly didn't make Ichigo's teeth hurt. It made him...melt. Again. Grimmjow pulled back a moment later, eyes narrowing as he looked at Ichigo. He stood up then, stretching shamelessly and sighing, turning and padding out of the bedroom, not looking back over at Ichigo.

Once the door closed behind Grimmjow, Ichigo let out the breath he had unintentionally been holding.

_Well..._ he thought, hands clasped behind his head, _If that's what Wonderland's like...I wanna go more often. _

Ichigo smirked lopsidedly at the thought, the smirk turning into a smile, then into a full out grin.

**A/N Well, that's the end! Not my best, but I hope that you all like it! Anyways, be on the lookout for more chapters! Thanks, and Have a good...Night/Day! ... **

**I think I'm getting more than a little obsessed with this challenge...**


	10. Car Smut

**A/N Sorry for the long Hiatus on my stories. We've moved from Alberta to Ontario, so things have been pretty hectic. Anyways, here's the next chapter to my GrimmIchi 100 themes. I may just try and change the title, 'cause I don't really want to write 100 fucking GrimmIchi stories. If I manage to get to that number, yahoo. I don't like the pressure of 100 fucking stories, even though I'm pretty sure I easily have that many more plans in my notebook. Anyways, Allons-y! **

Ichigo tried, to no avail, to silence his cry. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth, but right before he could, his hand was grabbed and pinned to the seat. A breathy, husky laugh sounded from behind him from over the sound of skin hitting skin.

"F-Fucking hell, Grimm..."

It had supposed to be a quiet afternoon. Ichigo had been invited by Renji and a few others to take in a movie with them, and he had agreed, only realizing that Grimmjow would be there when they were face to face. The movie had been great...from what Ichigo had heard. He had barely been paying attention. The blue haired teen to the left of him held most of his attention. The way that his hair seemed to be a complete mess, yet it was so...neat? His blue eyes. The way his lips moved when he laughed, or when he opened his mouth to pop some food in. The way they wrapped around the straw as he took a drink. His posture. Everything. Ichigo was so distracted he barely remembered anything except for the opening credits of the movie.

After the movie was over, the gang, Renji, Hisagi, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and himself left the theatre, deciding to go for pizza for supper. Everyone had someone to carpool with except Ichigo. Just his luck, Grimmjow had driven there and had room. Ichigo was guilt tripped into agreeing. It was awkward, the drive, and even more awkward when the parked. Grimmjow was silent, running a hand through his hair, and Ichigo was waiting for the door to unlock so he could get the fuck out.

The door, however, stayed locked. Ichigo finally turned to Grimmjow to ask if the door was going to be unlocked, but his words fizzled and died when brown hues met brilliant blue. Grimmjow was staring at him, his lips twitching as if he was trying not to smirk. Ichigo felt heat rush into his cheeks, realizing his mouth was open but nothing was coming out but air. He closed his mouth, slightly embarrassed, and cleared his throat. He tried again, but just as he managed to get something out, he felt a rough, calloused hand cup his chin, turn his head towards him, then lips on his.

Ichigo's eyes widened, cheeks flushed a deep red shade. The lips were slightly rough, but they were warm and they seemed to make him melt upon contact. His eyes, wide, stared at closed blue ones, a few strands of blue hair hanging off to the side. Too quickly, Grimmjow pulled away, his eyes opening. God, eyes that blue should be illegal.

Ichigo gulped slightly, trying to think of something to say, but nothing would come. That had been so out of the blue and random, but...not unwanted. Grimmjow leaned back, a guarded look coming over his eyes. He thought he had been rejected. When that realization his Ichigo, he found himself lurching forwards, grabbing Grimmjow's shoulders and slamming their lips together roughly, his eyes closing. It was Grimmjow's turn to freeze, but his lasted but a moment, before he kissed back, pressing into the smaller male and over-dominating him within seconds. Ichigo let out a soft moan into the kiss, his arms hesitantly wrapping around the broad shoulders of Grimmjow, who chuckled into the kiss, his tongue slipping across Ichigo's bottom lip before slipping it's way past the velvet lips on his own.

Ichigo let his lips part, weakly wrestling with the tongue that invaded his mouth. Grimmjow tasted like skittles, pop and tobacco, something that tasted...surprisingly good to Ichigo. He let out a soft sigh, his fingers tangling into the mess of blue hair as he had wanted to do for hours. Grimmjow let out a slight grunt, which somehow snapped Ichigo out of his blissful state. He broke the kiss, much to Grimmjow's annoyance, eyes opening. He spoke in pants, cheeks redder than a tomato.

"W-What about the others...?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pulled back, smirking slightly.

"They can wait." He growled, jerking with his head for Ichigo to crawl into the back seat. Ichigo was still a moment, before clearing his throat softly and doing as he was told. Grimmjow followed, pushing Ichigo onto his back and straddling his hips, leaning down and roughly kissing the ginger, his warm fingers slipping under the hem of Ichigo's shirt, pulling it up. Goosebumps rose all along his tanned skin, a soft noise escaping from his throat and getting lost between their heated lips. Ichigo's arms wrapped around Grimmjow's shoulders again, fingers grasping the collar of his shirt and pulling it up. Grimmjow broke the kiss, enticing a soft mewl of disappointment to slip from Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow sat up as best he could in the seat, stripping his shirt off and throwing it on the ground, an arch of the cyan brows telling Ichigo the he was waiting for him to do the same.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Ichigo managed, somehow, to strip his shirt off as well, his brown, lust filled eyes scanning the deliciously toned body exposed to him. When his eyes reached Grimmjow's face, he shuddered slightly, the blue of Grimmjow's eyes darkening with lust as he scanned Ichigo. Grimmjow leaned down, connecting their lips forcefully, their teeth clashing together. Ichigo moaned slightly, eyes sliding shut, hands grasping the strong arms that braced either side of Ichigo's head.

The temperature on the inside of the car was heating up, the windows starting to slowly fog up. Ichigo moaned as the kiss was broken, Grimmjow's lips attaching to Ichigo's neck and hungrily attacking it. Ichigo lifted his hips up against Grimmjow's, silently implying that his neck wasn't the only thing that needed attention.

Grimmjow chuckled slightly, pulling back to unbuckle his belt and jeans, pushing them down past his hips. He wore black boxers, nothing fancy, but they melded into his hips, and Ichigo's gaze was captured by not just the way that Grimmjow's muscles rippled as he moved, but the rather large tent that dented Grimmjow's boxers. Ichigo squirmed slightly as he undid his own pants, attempting to wriggle out of them, but Grimmjow ended up pulling then down to his knees in one fluid movement.

A second passed before those lips of sin were back against his reddened ones, the rustle of fabric and a sudden feeling of exposure alerting Ichigo that they were no longer clothed in their boxers. Ichigo squirmed, suddenly all too aware of the fact that they were in a restaurant parking lot. He was fully exposed in the back seat. He broke the kiss, about to protest, but a firm hand on his aching shaft turned his words into a drawn out moan. Grimmjow chuckled slightly, shifting so Ichigo's legs were against his hips, Grimmjow nestled in-between the ginger's legs. Ichigo lifted a hand, bracing it against the door to keep his head from hitting it, the hand on his erection pumping slowly.

Letting out another hot moan, he bucked his hips up into the hand that was currently jacking him off, the slow pace starting to agitate him. Grimmjow chuckled slightly, and suddenly the hand and warmth was gone. Ichigo's eyes flew open in time to see Grimmjow leaning into the front of the car, into the glove box, grabbing something, and then lean back. Ichigo looked at what was held in Grimmjow's hands and flushed. A tube of what he could only guess was lubrication was in his left hand, and a condom was held in the other. Grimmjow smirked, holding the corner of the condom wrapper in his mouth as he leaned forwards, opening the bottle of lubrication and squirting a bit onto his fingers. He coated his fingers with the slick liquid, and then positioned them at Ichigo's opening, teasing it slightly.

Ichigo let out a soft noise and squirmed, tensing up, not used to the weird feeling. He looked up into the dark blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, eyes widening slightly as two fingers were pushed into him without any warning. Ichigo let out a noise, squirming as Grimmjow began scissoring Ichigo's tight hole, his dick twitching at the erotic noises Ichigo made.

"Relax.." Grimmjow said, voice almost a purr.

Ichigo tried to relax, although it was hard to. The foreign things inserted in his behind felt...weird, and the stretching was slightly painful. He let out an uncomfortable noise, squirming slightly. A moment later, his back arched, a loud moan escaping from his lips as a certain...point was hit. Grimmjow grinned, mumbling something along the lines of, "Gotcha," as Ichigo writhed beneath him.

Once Grimmjow was sure that the ginger was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out, grabbing the condom and opening it, coating his dick with the latex protection.

"On your hands and knees." Grimmjow husked, causing Ichigo to shudder slightly as he complied.

Ichigo spread his legs as best he could on the cramped seat, groaning a little. Why was he...

When he felt Grimmjow leaning over him and something large pressing against his back end, he let out a little squeak. Grimmjow was so big..! How the fuck was he going to fit in?

Grimmjow chuckled a little, voice laced with amusement as he spoke, "Calm down. It ain't gonna hurt tha' much."

Ichigo relaxed slightly, taking a deep breath and trying to prepare himself. A moment of nothing passed, before he felt something large press into him, stretching his tight walls. His back end burned, an unhappy and loud noise ripping form Ichigo's lips, fists clenching against the leather of the seats. He tensed up, making Grimmjow grunt, half sheathed. He littered kisses all over the back of Ichigo's neck, grumbling,

"Relax.." over and over again.

Ichigo, breathing hard, finally decided to just get it over with. If this is what sex felt like, he was sure he could do without it for a while yet. Nonetheless, he pushed his hips back until Grimmjow was fully inside of him. Ichigo let out a grunt, the pain fading away to discomfort. Grimmjow let out a low moan, before muttering hotly in Ichigo's ear,

"Ya okay?"

Ichigo grumbled something that Grimmjow didn't quite catch, before squirming, motioning for Grimmjow to hurry up already. Grimmjow chuckled and straightened slightly, one hand on the small of Ichigo's back and the other on the back of the seat. Ichigo groaned in slight relief when he felt Grimmjow pulling out, and was about to say something when Grimmjow, once almost fully out, thrust back in. At first, Ichigo let out a cry of pain, but then something was hit inside of him that turned the cry of pain into that of pleasure. His caramel eyes widened, finer nails digging into the leather.

Grimmjow began moving a little faster, and Ichigo tried, to no avail, to silence his cry. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth, but right before he could, his hand was grabbed and pinned to the seat. A breathy, husky laugh sounded from behind him from over the sound of skin hitting skin.

"F-Fucking hell, Grimm..."

Grimmjow smirked slightly, shifting a little so he could thrust into the smaller faster. Letting out a heated grunt, he felt his abdomen flood with warmth. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and by the cries from Ichigo and the way he moved his hips into Grimmjow's thrusts, Ichigo didn't seem he could hold on for much longer anyways.

Ichigo let out another loud moan, too lost in the pleasure to give a damn about being quiet anymore. His throbbing dick was pulsing, and he moved the hand that wasn't pinned towards his dick to relieve some of the pressure, but his hand was smacked out of the way by Grimmjow's larger one, which grabbed his weeping member, pumping at a rough pace.

Ichigo lasted two pumps and he was done. Arching up, he let out a rather loud cry as he came. Hard. His insides started spazming, bringing Grimmjow along for the ride as well. Ichigo came down from his orgasm feeling Grimmjow thrust into him one last time.

Both were panting heavily, the windows of the car now completely fogged up. Ichigo was almost completely drained, his arms shaking slightly as he tried to hold himself up. Grimmjow was still a moment, before he pulled out, smirking a little and slipping the used condom off and, to both Ichigo's amusement and horror, he leaned forwards, rolling down the passenger window. He threw the used condom out of the car and onto the pavement. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, the flush that had been slowly ebbing away returning.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo exclaimed, Grimmjow's laughter his only response.

Grimmjow grabbed a tissue, wiping the bit of Ichigo's cum on his hand off, then tossed a tissue towards the ginger to clean up the seat. Grimmjow laughed a little, watching a half naked Ichigo clean his seat. Ichigo scowled slightly, throwing the balled up tissue at Grimmjow, he ducked it just in time, the chuckled turning into deep laughter. Both men pulled themselves back together, panting slightly still.

"We still going in? We're almost an hour late," Grimmjow commented.

Ichigo blinked, a momentary wave of guilt flashing through him. There really was no point in going in, actually. Ichigo shook his head and slipped into the front seat, hissing slightly at the burning sensation that came from his ass. Grimmjow chortled and slipped back into the driver's seat, turning the car back on and peeking out of the parking lot, wiping the window free of the condensation so he could see.

**XoXoXo**

The next day, the gang got back up together. A few questions were asked about where Ichigo and Grimmjow had been that evening, but none of them were answered honestly. As the group piled into the arcade, Renji grinned as if he remember something funny and nudged Hisagi.

"Ey, Ich, Grimm. You guys missed something pretty damn hilarious."

Grimmjow cocked a brow and Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh?"

Hisagi grinned, "Yeah. There was a car that pulled up in front of the pizzeria. The windows were tinted so we couldn't see who was in there, but anyways, the car parked right where our table was, right? And suddenly Renji nudged us and said that the car was moving. The windows were fogging up and," Hisagi broke off, snorting to himself, "I'm pretty sure that some ass was getting lucky."

Half way through the tale, Ichigo's cheeks flooded with heat. Grimmjow started laughing, enticing a heated glare from the shorter of the two.

"Oh really?" Ichigo said, attempting to be nonchalant about the story and hoping for the topic to drop. Finally, it did, but it seemed that one member of the group wasn't fooled by his innocence.

As Grimmjow walked passed Ichigo, he firmly cupped the ginger's round ass, giving it a rough squeeze before following the others. Ichigo jumped and went to smack the male but missed, his already flushed cheeks darkening. As he went to follow, he heard a little giggle. He turned around to see Rukia, her arms crossed over her small chest and a knowing smirk on her lips.

"What?" Ichigo snapped, embarrassment flooding through him once again.

Rukia just threw her head back and laughed as she walked passed, murmuring to him, "A parking lot? Real original, Ichi."

**There we go! I hope this wasn't too terrible or out of character! I had some fun writing it, though. xD Anyways, more updates coming soon! **


	11. Here In Your Arms

**A/N I'm back again! Missed me? ... No one? Alright... anyways, here's another chapter! This one, unlike the others, will have no smut. It's...fluff and cutesy stuff, which I'm not normally used to writing. So anyways, I apologize for any OOCness, and I will trying to make it good! I thank all of my followers and readers who are patient enough with me to stick around! ONWARDS.~ **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Yatta Yatta. **

**P.S To clear up any confusion, Ichigo and Grimmjow are out on a road trip. They're basically going on a vacation together, as friends at first, but things...lead to other things. Anyways, summary aside, here we go!~ Enjoy~**

As they drove, it was silent. Ichigo sat in the passenger seat, arms crossed over his chest and eyes fixated on the road ahead of them. Grimmjow was seated comfortably in the driver's seat, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the arm rest. They were driving a little over the speed limit, the wind ruffling both their hair. Grimmjow's car had a sun roof, which was currently open, along with all of the windows in the vehicle. Ichigo frowned at the radio, glancing over at Grimmjow, then back at the radio. Without looking at the ginger, Grimmjow spoke, a light laugh to his deep, baritone voice.

"If ya wanna play some music, just do it. I ain't gonna bite."

Ichigo snorted and gave Grimmjow a look, before pressing the button. They weren't met with music, as Ichigo had suspected; instead they were hit with static, alerting them they weren't within range of a radio station.

"There's some CD's in the glove box."

Ichigo nodded silently, indeed finding the CD case in the glove box. He opened it and rooted through the discs, finding things like Aerosmith, Hollywood Undead, Hinder, Metallica and Iron Maiden. He grinned, leafing through the many music discs, before finding an untitled disc. Frowning in curiosity, he pulled it out and slipped it into the disc player, closing the CD case and resting it on his lap. Grimmjow glanced at the radio as a hard metal song started up. A long finger jabbed the seek button, changing the song. It went like that for at least two minutes; Grimmjow jabbing the seek button as song after song floated by. When he reached a certain number, he stopped, eyes glancing from the road to the radio. As soon as the beat started, Ichigo recognized the song. As Grimmjow's finger darted out to press the seek button yet again, Ichigo smacked it away, shooting him a frown. Grimmjow just laugh and leaned back in his seat, relaxing yet again.

"Hellogoodbye? Seriously?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. It's a good song."

_I like, Where we are, _

_When we drive, In your car, _

_I like, Where we are, _

_Here. _

Grimmjow snorted and continued driving. Ichigo leaned forwards and turned the volume up a little. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, before leaning forwards and blasting the volume, making Ichigo jump slightly, but he laughed afterwards. When the chorus hit, Ichigo started mouthing the words out under his breath, glancing out the passenger window, watching as the trees flew by in a blur of green, brown and the occasional splashes of odd colours here and there. His foot started tapping to the beat, and soon his head was bopping along. He glanced over at Grimmjow, who met his gaze, laughing. Ichigo rolled his eyes, laughing himself. At the same time, the two began to sing. They faltered, glancing at each other, before laughing once again. After the laughter had subsided, they began to sing again. Ichigo's folded arms uncrossed from over his chest, a grin replacing the usual scowl that was normally on them. He glanced over at Grimmjow again, but this time he...faltered, his gaze lingering. They were good friends; had their squabbles, of course, but none the less, they were pretty close friends. Never in a million years would Ichigo ever think something romantically about Grimmjow. But...he couldn't help but notice, for the first time, just how his pink lips were... so kissable. He had high cheek bones that added an almost exotic look to his features. His blue hair was always so untidy, yet it suited him. His eyes were such an intense shade of blue, always glittering and always intimidating, no matter his mood. His body was muscular, yet not overly so, and no matter where he was, he always sat with his legs spread and completely carefree, much like he was now. He wore a black T-Shirt with Slipknot's logo on the front, and faded ripped jeans. He had blue high tops on his feet, and a spiked bracelet on his left wrist. Ichigo's cheeks flushed slightly, and he found himself stumbling over the lyrics of the song. He turned away just as Grimmjow turned and shot a glance at the ginger.

Thinking nothing of his friends' weird behaviour, Grimmjow continued muttering the lyrics under his breath, enjoying the feeling of the wind messing up his hair and the rumbling of the bass along his body. As he shot another glance to the side towards Ichigo, he paused in singing, his blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Was he..._blushing_? Grimmjow chortled softly, turning back to the side, hitting the gas petal a little harder, causing them to speed off down the highway. The sun was setting just beyond the horizon, shooting orange rays and long shadows along the street. His mind buzzed around with a million random things, but the one thing that still stuck to his mind was that Ichigo was blushing. What was causing it? The heat? But no, the wind had been chilly since they had taken off. Puzzled, Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo yet again. That blush was still there, but his caramel eyes were locked on Grimmjow. Once their eyes met, Ichigo quickly looked away, pretending to be busy looking at something interesting out the passenger window. Grimmjow laughed over the song, which was almost over. He sighed softly, shifting into a more comfortable position in the seat. They were silent a moment, muttering along to the last bits of the song, before it ended. Once it had, in the few moments of silence between tracks, Grimmjow turned and addressed Ichigo, his voice light and teasing.

"So, Ichi. Thinkin' of some hot girl?"

To his amusement, Ichigo started spluttering, his cheeks darkening slightly as he shot a glare over at Grimmjow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest again. Grimmjow just threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head.

"Nahh, It's nothin', Berry."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, shooting Grimmjow a glare.

"I told you, I'm not a Berry."

Grimmjow just laughed, shaking his head. As the next song started, the two fell into silence. The soft beat started out quiet, then grew a little louder, and a moment later Grimmjow recognized the song.

_Take, These broken wings, _

_And learn to fly again, _

_Learn to live so free, _

_When we hear, The voices sing, _

_The book of love will open up, _

_And Let us in, _

_Take, these broken wings..._

He coughed slightly, looking out his window, then back at the road. Ichigo's fingers started tapping to the beat of the song. It was quiet catchy, actually. They drove for the length of the song in silence, occasionally murmuring the lyrics of the song under their breath. Ichigo stole glanced at the blue haired male beside him every now and then, his thoughts from before coming right back and jabbing at his conscious. Well...he _was _very handsome, and they _were _really close friends...Ichigo was not gay. He was simply...appreciating his friend's good attributes. Nothing wrong with that, right? Right. Ichigo let out a soft sigh, a faint frown on his lips as he looked ahead, barely noticing when the song ended. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Grimmjow laughing. He snapped his head to the side and fixed Grimmjow with a curious look. The male was laughing, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other rubbing his face as he shook his head, an amused grin on his face.

"What?" Ichigo asked, brows furrowing slightly. The corner of his lips twitched.

Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo, laughed again, then shook his head, voice laced with laughter.

"Nah, it's nothing."

Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If you're going to be like this all weekend, so help me God, I will murder you."

Grimmjow laughed again, and Ichigo could have sworn Grimmjow shot a wink at him.

"Nah, ya wouldn't kill me. Ya love me too much." He grinned as he spoke, hinting that he was kidding, but Ichigo still flushed softly. He silently cursed himself, turning his head to the side in an attempt to hide his blush. Grimmjow chuckled softly, shaking his head and continuing to drive. Yet again they lapsed into a slightly awkward silence. The music started up, a dubstep song that had Ichigo nodding his head and his foot tapping. They drove on for about another hour, in which Ichigo nodded off a few times. When he finally fell asleep, Grimmjow glanced over and snorted slightly.

He had to admit. Ichigo was kind of...cute when he slept. The lips that were usually adorning a scowl were in a relaxed line, the corners tilted upwards ever so slightly. His features were relaxed, not hard. Grimmjow smiled a little, leaning forwards slightly and changing the song. It had gotten annoying.

He shifted in the driver's seat, the constant driving making him a little stiff. They still had about another hour to go before they reached the cabins. Sighing, he reached over and changed the song. And again. And again. Frowning, he reached over, gently wrestling the folder with the music discs free from Ichigo's hands.

He was a pretty good driver, and although he was distracted by more than just the music discs, he never once swerved. Grabbing another disc, he swapped them, choosing through the songs until he found one that he liked.

Ichigo stirred and Grimmjow smiled a little. The ginger didn't wake, though, instead tilting his head to the other side.

_Driven by a strange desire, _

_I, Want, What I need. _

_Shaking as her sex takes hold, _

_I've lost, All control._

_Temptation_

_Temptation_

Grimmjow began to softly sing along with the music, smirking a little as he did so. He sped up slightly, now at a comfortable 120 km/h. The next town ahead, according to the green sign that they passed, was only 10 km away. Great. Then he could take a piss break.

The next little while passed on uneventfully, the songs changed constantly by the impatient Grimmjow, and soft snorts coming from the sleeping ginger in the passenger seat.

When they reached the small town of Hannah, Grimmjow pulled into the nearest gas station, waking Ichigo up as they stopped. The half asleep ginger sat up just as Grimmjow slipped out of the vehicle, filling up before heading in to pay, grab some munchies, and relieve his aching bladder. Ichigo followed, just to stretch his legs. A few minutes later, they headed back to the vehicle, snacks in their arms. Once seated and peeling out of the station, Ichigo's phone rang. He rustled passed the mounds of food until he grabbed the device, answering on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dudes, where tha' fuck are ya!?"

Ichigo laughed, shaking his head.

"We're on our way, Renji. Calm the fu—"

Ichigo was cut off by rather loud laughter coming from the other side of the phone. "Whatever, man, just hurry! We're at Mickwa beach!" And with that said, Renji hung up. Ichigo laughed and placed his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, looking over at Grimmjow and answering the questioning gaze with, "Renji.'"

"Ah," Grimmjow said, smirking a little. A twizzler hung from between his lips, amusing Ichigo slightly. He looked out the window, popping a few skittles into his mouth. The rest of the drive was uneventful, save for the few jokes passed between them, the throwing of food occasionally, and the music. It was late afternoon by the time they arrived to the beach. They had agreed to head off to the cabin after, first meeting up with the impatient group. As soon as Ichigo exited the vehicle, he got hit with a flying tackle hug from a rather busty young woman. He fell backwards, the stiffness in his legs not helping matters.

The young woman, Orihime Inoue, squealed happily, jumping up and helping Ichigo to stand.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun! It's just been so long!" the female burbled happily, her eyes alight with amusement. Ichigo just laughed, brushing the incident off, unaware of Grimmjow's jealous glances. The bluenette passed by the two, hands in the pockets of his shorts as he walked towards the group of friends. They had crowded around with towels and stuff, circling a circle of sticks, stones and assorted other things. A fire was going to be lit soon.

Ichigo was pulled along by the effervescent young female, arm wrapped around with hers. Ichigo pulled out of her grip lightly, laughing a little and rubbing the back of his neck as he stood beside Grimmjow, who chuckled slightly.

The two males sat in, enjoying the company of some of their best friends.

Besides each other, of course.

The afternoon faded into evening, which then faded into night. The light of the fire and the moon was all that kept things from plunging into pitch dark.

Renji and Hisagi had decided to bring out some vodka that they had managed to take along, as well as start a game of truth or dare. The dares had gotten heated, the truths just as much, and almost everyone was drunk. Renji looked at Ichigo and grinned wolfishly, slurring his words slightly.

"Ichi. Truth 'er darrreeee?"

Ichigo laughed, not quite drunk, but not completely sober either. "Dare."

"Welll~!" Renji started off with, grinning, "I dare ya to skinny dip with...with...Grimm!" The group started sniggering, and Ichigo's eyebrows lifted so high they almost disappeared under his hair line. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other without clothing on. It was just...this seemed so intimate. Grimmjow, who had had quite a few drinks, grinned and stood, already half naked. A few of the girls giggled, whistling as the bluenette strutted off towards the dark water of the ocean, butt naked. Ichigo cleared his throat, glad that he had the alcohol to blame for the blush that crept up his cheeks. He cleared his throat, standing and discarding his clothing as well, cheeks burning as he turned and ran for the water, laughing slightly at the noises coming from the group. As he reached the water, Grimmjow turned to face him completely. Ichigo grumbled something about the water being cold, but Grimmjow wasn't having any of it. He reached forwards, grabbing Ichigo by the arms and throwing him into the water, along with himself. The laughs and cheering from the group hit Ichigo as he resurfaced, letting out a yelp at how cold the water had gotten. It had only been dark for an hour! Or...had it?

Ichigo laughed, shaking his head and spluttering slightly as he turned. Grimmjow was gone. Furrowing his brows, he looked around, trying desperately to spot his friend. No sign of him. He didn't hear the male resurface from the water behind him, so the feeling of arms around him made him yell and turn around rather violently. Grimmjow laughed, tightening his grip on the shivering male.

"It's jus' me, berry."

The purr in Grimmjow's voice made him shudder a little more. Although they were best friends and close in almost every way, they had never been...this close. It should have felt wrong to Ichigo, but actually, it felt...right. That and Grimmjow was warm and the water was freezing. He leaned backwards into the strong and warm arms that held him, not caring that they were wearing nothing and were so close. He like it.

When Grimmjow pulled back, he scowled slightly, about to retort when his voice, laced with amusement, sounded in his left ear, "Yer lips are blue. Les' get back to tha fire, kay?"

Ichigo shuddered and nodded. The water was fucking freezing!

The two males jumped out of the water, jogging towards the fire and it's warmth. The group all laughed, a few of them making pointed and 'inappropriate' comments, which Ichigo used the excuse of '...Fucking cold ass water!' Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo pulled his swim trunks back on, and then huddled close to the fire. Grimmjow didn't bother putting his clothing back on, but he did scoot closer to the fire.

Hours passed, and soon everyone was passed out. Everyone except for Grimmjow. Looking up at the full moon, his thoughts had enveloped him, yet he was all too aware of the warm body lying on his chest. Ichigo had had a few more drinks and been knocked out. The one he had passed out on? Grimmjow.

Not that he minded, actually.

Ichigo stirred slightly, letting out a soft noise in his sleep, almost like he was talking. Grimmjow's brows furrowed slightly, before a smirk rose to his features. He used to do this all the time when they were younger, but since they had grown up, the moment had never presented itself.

Well, now it had, and damn, Grimmjow wasn't going to miss it.

"Ichi?" he mumbled, waiting for the sleepy response.

A few moments passed, before, "Yeah...?"

Grimmjow smirked a little.

"Ya asleep?"

"No shit..." came the slurred reply.

Grimmjow glanced around to make sure that the others were asleep before asking his question bluntly.

"Who do ya love?"

A moment elapsed, and just as Grimmjow thought that maybe he no longer did this as much as he did when they were kids, Ichigo responded with, "Grimmjow."

Said male paused, cheeks flushing ever so slightly. Although he had been pretty sure that the answer would be himself, hearing it from Ichigo himself made it sink in more. After a second, a smirk slipped onto his lips.

"Love ya too, Ichi." He whispered.

He didn't notice the small smile that graced the _not so asleep_ ginger's lips.

**FINALLY Done this! It took me over three months to get around to finishing this particular one! xD I hope it wasn't too OOC...**


	12. Grimmjow's Mind

**A/N Here's yet another update! My fingers are cramping from the constant writing. -.- Anyways, here we go! I hope it isn't bad... And sorry for how short it is. xD **

What the fucking hell IS it about him?

Everything about him makes me sick. It makes my blood boil with hatred, anger and loathing. I want him dead. I want to be the last thing that he sees while his life fades away. I want him to know that by my hands he's done.

Yet...I can't do it.

Yeah. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, killing machine, can't even kill a pussy like Ichigo.

It's stupid. Fucking bullshit, if you ask me. Espada are made solely for killing. We're supposed to be emotionless and numb to what's around us. (but if you ask me, the 'numb' thing is over done by that emo bastard, Ulquiorra.) We don't feel towards anyone. Let alone our victims.

So why the hell is it that it ... hurts when I'm fighting the ass?

Why can't I do it!?

His eyes. His brown fucking eyes that hold everything about him I hate. He never fucking quits. No matter how many times I beat him, he gets back up and goes at it. That stupid quirk of his lips when he glares at me, or when I rush at him. His voice. His fucking...Gah! It makes me sick to think that when it comes to him I'm a puddle.

Every time we're fighting, I think, _This is it. He's dead. I'm finishing him off, _but then...shit happens, and no matter how close I get to ending that miserable cunt's life, he looks at me with those eyes, crinkled with hate, pain, anger and...Something that I can't explain. I can't name. It's that look that gets me. I falter. I can't fucking breathe. I need to get out of there. Away from him.

I'm starting to think he's doing it on purpose.

I can't get around it.

Well, I couldn't. Maybe if I blind the fucker I could kill him.

But that'd defeat the purpose of, 'seeing the life fade from his eyes'.

Goddammit! What the fuck do I do!?

I hate him...but a part of me doesn't.

**This was probably the shortest thing I have ever written. I am sorry. It fails. But. Yeah. I was going to make it longer, but for some reason I couldn't figure out how to write it, and when I tried, it just sounded terrible. I promise for longer and better written stories. I might TRY and write more in first person, but I like Third person more. Anyways, for now, I bid you all, goodbye! **


End file.
